Gabriel's Feather Chapter 01
by FatCat
Summary: Mulder has been missing for almost 4 years and somebody is pissed.
1. Default Chapter

Title:Gabriel's Feather (Part 1 of 3)

Author:FatCat ([rah1231@yahoo.com][1])

Rating:G

Category:MSR, CHILDFIC, MYTHARCH

Spoilers:Well, DUH!

Summary:Mulder has been missing for almost 4 years and somebody is pissed.

Disclaimer:Thanks to CC, FOX, 1013, GA, DD, RP and all those others who actually own the show and produce the wonderful characterizations.The people out here who actually support the show would have more fun if some of the fanfic authors were allowed to write some scripts. (IMOPO!) 

Archive:I would be honored, but not counting on it.Just let me know where.

(See author's notes at the end)

Gabriel's Feather

The Emergency Waiting Room at Georgetown General Hospital was crowded when they entered.After the appropriate paperwork mountain was started they were directed to take a seat in the chairs.They would be called as soon as there was a doctor available or their doctor arrived—whichever came first.

The small, dark-haired woman hitched the little boy up higher on her hip and sighed.

'I pray I am doing the right thing by bringing William Gabriel here.' she thought for the umpteenth time that night.As she thought the word 'pray' she again began to pray to Mary silently to protect the little boy in her arms.

Gabe lifted his head from his cousin's shoulder and looked around listlessly.

"Mommy?" he said to his cousin.

"Mommy will be here soon, darlin'" she crooned and again began to pray fervently that it would be so.Mary Brenna Scully reached into her coat pocket for the cell phone she had been given for just such an emergency.Pressing the speed dial #1 she prayed that there would be an answer this time.When the message for the answering service came on once again, she quickly hung up.

'I know this phone is supposed to be safe, but I don't want to take a chance.'She thought.

"It's alright, William Gabriel, Mommy will be here soon."They reached a quieter spot in the waiting area and settled in for the wait.

During the next two hours Mary Brenna Scully tried the cell phone two more times.It would soon be morning and she would have other avenue of help available.She prayed she wouldn't need to explore those options.She had continued to stroke the hair of the little boy lying on the bench next to her, his head on her bundled coat and to pray as hard as she had ever prayed in her life.

Gabe was usually such a healthy little boy.He had never had a cold, a fever while teething, or the flu.To see him so listless and feverish brought a fresh bout of terror.Was this the illness that Dana was so afraid of?

"Gabe, how are you feeling sweetie?"She asked, not expecting an answer.

He looked at her with fever-bright reddened eyes."I want Mommy."He whispered and closed his eyes.

'This is so hard' thought Brenna as she closed her eyes and put her head back against the wall.'Oh, God, please let me reach Dana next time.'

Almost another hour had passed and still they had not been called.There had been a series of accidents and shootings that night and the emergency room staff was working to save the critically injured first.The little boy with the fever would have to wait.

Brenna slid into a light doze, her right hand on Gabe, and her rosary in her left.

Moments later the double doors to the emergency room opened but no one came through.The breeze from outside was suddenly warm and fresh.It smelled like every good thing that had ever been smelled to Gabe and he smiled as he opened his eyes.He was looking directly at the opened doors when three individuals stepped through them and into the emergency room.

He sat up and stared at the three as they stopped almost directly in front of him to smile down at him.The two on the ends smiled at least.The man in the middle looked like he had been hurt and had a lot of booboo's and wasn't awake.

They turned and walked down the hall to the curtained areas and disappeared.

Gabe looked at his cousin and tried to wake her.She wouldn't wake up.He looked again toward the curtain where the three had disappeared and slowly slid from the bench and from his cousin's protective arm.He walked directly to the curtained area and stooped down to peek under it.

He could only see two standing behind the curtain and this made him even more curious.He knew he was too curious for his own good.His mommy had told him that many times.He couldn't help being curious and searching for answers to his many questions.He knew it made his beautiful mommy proud when he figured things out for himself—it also made her sad sometimes.

Right now his curiosity was burning like a bonfire.Questions were shooting through his brain like sparks off the bonfire at Gramma Scully's house last fall.Where was the third man?Why was he asleep as they walked in?Who hurt him so much?Would he be okay?Could Mommy fix his booboo like she did his?

But the big question that pounded his brain was:Were those really wings on the back of the two who brought the third man in?Were those men angels?Like in the book…the picture bible…Mommy read to him each night when she was home?He doubted it was true.The angels in Mommy's book had long flowing white robes on.Their wings were always smaller.

These two were dressed in clothes that looked like Mommy's long coat—leather—that was the word.They were dressed in black leather and looked like the poster Brenna had on her wall at home.Their wings, even while folded, were longer than the men were tall and looked powerful.

As the thoughts spilled through his brain he crept slowly forward to crawl under the curtain.He silently rose to his feet and looked up.

The man in the middle was lying on the cart in the center of the area.The two beings flanked either side of the cart.

The one on his right was fierce looking.The one on his left was friendly looking.They both turned their heads to Gabe and smiled.He smiled back.

"Are you angels?"His question popped out.

The two looked at each other and seemed to silently communicate.

"Yes."The fierce looking angel spoke, turning to smile at him again.

"My name is William Gabriel Scully, but everyone calls me Gabe.What are your names?"

"My name is Gabriel and this is Michael" the friendly looking angel replied.

"Your name is the same as mine.Was I named after you?"Gabe asked intrigued.

"It pleases me to think that it is so.Your mother has been a particular favorite of mine for many years." 

"Are you the same two angels in my book at home?" he asked.

They nodded.

"Why then, do you have white dresses on in the book and wear black leather now?"

"Gabe, each person we visit sees us as he or she thinks we should be.The person who illustrated or drew the pictures in your book saw us with white robes.You see us as we are now, because that's how you think of us."

Gabe stared up at the two for a few minutes.You could almost see his brilliant little mind processing the information the angel had given him.

"That means that you look like you do to me because I like Mommy's black coat and the poster in Cousin Brenna's room.So, what do you really look like?"

Once again the two angels looked at each other and smiled.This time Michael answered.

"No person of this earth may see us in our real state.Only he who created us and his son can behold our true selves."

"Only God and Jesus can really see you?"His brow wrinkled as he thought this through.

"Okay.What are you doing here?Who is that on the cart?Who hurt him?Why is he asleep?Can I see him?"Gabe could barely speak fast enough to get all his questions out.

"William Gabriel, we will answer all the questions we can one at a time.Pick your most important question and start there."Michael said somewhat sternly.

"'kay."He thought for a few seconds.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are here to deliver this man back to those who love him."

"Who is he?"

"He is Fox William Mulder."

"My Daddy?"

The two angels looked down at the man on the table and smiled.

"Yes.He is your father."Michael said.

"Why did God send you to bring him here?"

"Our Lord tired of the abuse one of his chosen was forced to suffer."Michael answered.

"Why didn't he just heal him and let him go home?"

"His suffering must not be in vain.Others must be made to recognize the extent he has been abused and to fear the enemy that inflicted it."Gabriel sadly answered.

"Will he be okay?Can my Mommy help him?"

"Your mother is the very medicine his heart needs to heal.His body will eventually repair all of the damage inflicted, but his heart and soul are sorely torn."This time Michael answered.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, little Gabe you may."Said Gabriel turning to lift the small child up in his arms.

"You tickle."Gabe giggled.

The eyes of both angels widened at this statement.

"Tickle?"Michael said with an eyebrow slowly rising towards his hairline.

"Yes."

"Please explain how Gabriel is tickling you, Little Gabe."He asked.

"Don't know.It's kind of how the washing machine feels when Mommy puts me up on it when she is doing laundry and it starts to spin."

"You mean there is an underlying vibration of energy in the washing machine?"Michael asked as another smile crept across his face.

"Yep, tickles!"Gabe laughed as he stared straight into the eyes of Gabriel.

"Can…May I touch your wings?" He whispered.

"Yes, you may, and thank you for asking."Gabriel all but laughed aloud.

"Mommy says that all adults will respond more positivedly if I ask for what I want instead of trying to take it like the other kids.She says that there is a time for politeness and a time for action and I will be grown up when I can tell the difference.But right now I'm to ask first."This long burst of information was just a cover for the fascination the little guy had for their wings.He reached toward the wing of Gabriel with one finger extended.

Slowly he drew his finger along the flare of the wing, feeling the strong bone structure and the row upon row of long white feathers covering soft fluffy down.

"Can you really fly?"Gabriel asked.

"Yes, we are able to fly, but thought projection is faster and safer in this world."

The man on the table began to move and a soft moan escaped his lips.

Gabriel and Michael again exchanged looks.

"It is time for us to go Little Gabe.Your father is waking and soon will need medical attention.Our work is done for now."Michael said.

"You need to go back to your cousin."Gabriel added as he placed the child back down on the ground.

"Will I see you again?"Gabe was trying to be brave, but the quiver in his chin and bottom lip gave away the sadness that he felt.

"It is not for us to decide Gabe."Michael replied.

"But if we can, we will make our presence known to you."Gabriel said kindly.

Gabe looked up to Gabriel's face and smiled.He held out his hand to shake with the angel.Then he turned and walked to Michael and shook hands with him.

"Thank you," he said to each angel in turn.

Michael was surprised at his thanks.

"What are you thanking us for Little Gabe?"

"Thank you both for bringing my daddy back."

"We are only the messengers.The Lord brought your daddy back."Gabriel replied.

"Oh, I know it was God that wanted him back, but I will say thank you to him in my prayers like my Mommy taught me.You still found him and brought him back to Mommy and me."

Gabriel knelt down to the little man's level.He gazed fondly at the trusting face turned up to his.He leaned down and placed a kiss on Gabe's forehead.

"I have a message for you to remember for your mother and father.Tell them 'Gabriel and Michael have asked for forgiveness of the sinner at their door.He will be important to God's plan.'Can you repeat that message Little Gabe?"

Gabe quickly repeated the message and started to ask more questions.

He was surprised to see Michael kneeling down to kiss him also.

"Tell no one of our visit except your parents.They will know what to do with the knowledge of our visit and the message in the near future."The angel reached behind his back and plucked out a feather from his wing.

"Goodbye my little friend."Michael said as he handed Gabe the feather.

"Go back to your cousin now, Gabe."Gabriel smiled.

Gabe crawled under the curtain and walked back down to his sleeping cousin Brenna.He was suddenly very tied.He crawled up on the bench and put his head back down on Brenna's coat, still clutching the feather. 

His eyes popped open and he sat up stroking his prize.

He unzipped the front pocket of Brenna's backpack and placed the feather in it for safekeeping.With a huge yawn he lay back down and closed his eyes.

The two were still asleep when a commotion behind one of the curtains woke them.

Brenna realized she had been sleeping too long.She looked down at the sleepy child and kissed him on the forehead to check his fever.She was surprised to find him cool to the touch.The mysterious fever was gone just as quickly as it had arrived.

She was suddenly unsure about subjecting Gabe to an emergency room experience without his mother.She dialed the phone again but wasn't surprised to when there was no answer.She decided she would take Gabe home and try to contact Dana through Mr. Skinner.

As they exited the emergency room, the loud voices increased.There was a number of people running and pulling equipment into the curtained area.

Gabe looked over his cousin Brenna's shoulder and waved at the curtain area.

"Bye Daddy.Get better.See you soon."

He put his head down and quickly fell back to sleep.

Author's notes:This is the first of a three-part story of the future.I am aware that there are many X Files fanfic fans who are not Christian—but Scully is and so am I.I figure that I have as much right to write what my heart would like to read as anyone else who chooses to write Slash or Torture stories.If you did not enjoy it, please don't read the next two stories.If you did, I hope you let me know.

   [1]: mailto:rah1231@yahoo.com



	2. Gabriel's Feather Chapter 02

Title:Gabriel's Feather (Part 1 of 3)

Author:FatCat ([rah1231@yahoo.com][1])

Rating:G

Category:MSR, CHILDFIC, MYTHARCH

Spoilers:Well, DUH!

Summary:Mulder has been missing for almost 4 years and somebody is pissed.

Disclaimer:Thanks to CC, FOX, 1013, GA, DD, RP and all those others who actually own the show and produce the wonderful characterizations.The people out here who actually support the show would have more fun if some of the fanfic authors were allowed to write some scripts. (IMOPO!) 

Archive:I would be honored, but not counting on it.Just let me know where.

(See author's notes at the end)

Gabriel's Feather

Alex Krycek was sweating bullets.He had been summoned to the meeting place.He was standing in the middle of the desert clearing as instructed.The pick up time was only minutes away.He was afraid he would hurl.He began the same litany of self-talk he used to psyche himself up with each time they brought him to the ship.

"Any show of rebellion will lead to your downfall.Any display of doubt or disgust will be deadly.They only use you for your strength.Any show of weakness will destroy your usefulness.You don't want to wind up like him."

The light was sudden and blinding.The familiar feeling of vertigo swept over him.He kept repeating the last sentence of his talisman over and over as he was transported to the main cargo area of the ship.

Krycek forced his rubber-band legs to support him.He held his head high, shoulders back.His only outward concession to the physical trauma of the transport was his closed eyes.The smell of the place hit him like a brick wall.

He didn't think he could ever get used to the smell.It was a smell that could not be defined by earthly words.The first time it had been repugnant and alluring at the same time.Now the otherworldly odor repelled him—it took everything he had in him not to puke his guts out each time he was forced to meet with them.

Once again a silent trio of escorts met him.He had never tried to make small talk with these things.Hell, they all looked the same to him, he doubted he would know it if he saw the same one twice.

The walk through the ship was endless.'You would think a species that can travel through space and has harnessed invisibility could find a way to incorporate elevators into their mode of transportation.'He thought as they walked.He had asked once why they didn't just teleport themselves from room to room and had received a scathing reply that included a lecture on physical fitness and energy conservation.

As they came closer to the meeting room the lights grew brighter; it was a small concession to him.This made it easier for him to see more details in the ship and the features of the alien guides.He thought he did recognize one of the guides.He was pretty sure that the one in the lead was the one in charge of Mulder.

'Oh, shit!Now what?Have they finally killed that poor son of a bitch?'He thought wildly.'They probably want me to dispose of the body.God!Please don't let them tell me to bring them the boy.'He realized immediately that he had to quit thinking about the boy.He wasn't sure they could read his mind unless he had been given the "treatment," but he didn't want to have a lingering thought about the boy to be exploited.

He was surprised when they walked by the area where they usually met with him.They continued down the hall and turned right.The bad feeling he had had about this meeting was growing into a wave of fear.

He suddenly found himself praying as his Russian Grandmother had taught him to so many years and lifetimes ago.Buried prayers kept screaming through his mind:

'Dear God, please protect this sinner!Jesus, hear my plea!Don't let me be next!'

They stopped in front of a doorway of sorts and turned, waiting for him to enter.Swallowing hard, he stepped into the room.The light in here was almost non-existent.His eyes adjusted slowly and he realized that it was not a lack of light in the room that caused his diminished ability to see.It was the wavelength of the light that made it near impossible for the human eye to discern details.This was the lighting they used.

His ears strained to hear the small noise coming from the center of the room that told him he was not alone.He needed to put a mental picture with the noise before the rats of fear that were threatening to eat his mind won the battle and he fled in terror.Fled to his death.

He was left waiting.He didn't know if this was a test or just their way.Each time he had been summoned he was made to wait.Sometimes he thought they did it to see how long he could last before his imagination and memory caused him to break the silence they seemed to demand.

Once again he thought of his grandmother.He stepped into a comfortable spread-legged position and let his arm fall loosely to his side.He closed his eyes and withdrew into his mind.It was a technique that had saved his life many times in the past.

He quickly tumbled back through the years to his first memories of his Grandmother.

She was an oddity.She had caught the Czar's eye and had been plucked from her poor family and plopped into the middle of court life at a very early age.He could remember the pictures of her that had been taken at Czar Nicholas II Court.She had been acquired as a playmate/servant for Anastasia.She was nothing more than a very beautiful, very lucky, very smart peasant girl.She was so smart in fact that she had seen how things were progressing and had had the good sense to be visiting her parents when the entire royal family had been destroyed.

She hid in plain sight.Her luck held long enough for her to find a position with an English family as a governess and quickly took the opportunity to outsmart the assassins that were searching to tie up all the loose ends to the coup.Her passage from Russia had not stopped in England.She had used her years there to live quietly and frugally.When the time was right she had disappeared and fled to America.

She was a contradiction.For all her brains and beauty she was still, at heart, a peasant.Her superstitious nature had enraged her.She began, quietly and privately studying religion.She was trying to blot out any hold on her mind by any organized religion—a weakness in her book.He remembered how she laughed when she told him her secret.She had tried to prove the sham of religion so fervently but had failed.

She became a Christian.She believed with all her heart and soul in the Lord and His son, Jesus.She never aligned with an organized religion.Her fear of belonging to an organized and therefore identifiable group never left her.She worshiped the Lord in her heart, in her mind, and in a constant rotation of churches of various sects in New York City.A practice her American husband had found amusing.

She had married an American businessman.She did not love her husband, but he worshipped her and the security she felt was enough.She had only one child late in life, his father, as he had been his father's only child.Alex believed with all his heart that the man who eventually married his mother—his poor, weak, pathetic mother, had orchestrated his father's death.Beautiful to a fault and vain, she had chosen to fall into the offered marriage and stability it offered without trying to make a life for them.It was clear to his Grandmother that there were dark intentions behind the bland smiling face of his stepfather.Two more children followed in quick session, but he never felt connected to them.He only felt connected to his Grandmother.

She had prayed for his salvation until her dying day.He had been her favorite.She saw herself in him.He was smart, beautiful—even as a child—and lucky.His luck had run out, though when his mother allowed his stepfather his way and he had been sold like a dumb animal to the organization that he now worked for under the guise of a good boarding school education.Sometimes he felt like they had bought his soul as well as his body from his stepfather.

The time wore on and his thoughts drifted from the his past back to his grandmother.He wondered why she weighed so heavily on his mind today.Their many discussions about God and forgiveness had been constantly on his mind lately.He mentally grunted.Maybe he was tired.Maybe he was tired of living.Maybe he was trying to rationalize a way to let himself die—holding on to the thought of salvation like a life preserver in a tidal wave.Maybe he was too close to the devil for comfort.

The lights in the room changed.The low lights revealed a sight that had haunted Krycek's dreams for almost three years now.The tank in the middle of the room containing Fox Mulder or what was left of him became visible.From the far side of the room a number of the aliens entered and flanked the tank by the controls.

The tank began to drain and Mulder to stir.Dear God, how could this man still be alive. His body was impaled at his wrists and ankles in a chair-like apparatus that obviously, though not visibly, was attached to his bodily functions thru other orifices.There were glowing green tubes implanted directly into his brain.

The liquid that was draining was a nutritional preservation-based substance that was obviously doing its job.While he was entombed in the liquid it provided all the oxygen and nutrition his body required, even keeping his muscular structure at a functioning level.To increase his body's adaptation to its original state, the silent watchers tuned various instruments as the level receded.

Krycek's stomach roiled and he was able to control it only by sheer strength of will.Swallowing convulsively he maintained the calm exterior that marked him as one of them.Inside he felt a part of him changing—or was that dying.He had to hold on to his cool until he was off the ship.He had to stop thinking.

As they completed the removal of the tank and lifelines, Mulder began to regain consciousness.His reaction to the pain of the various procedures was minimal until it came to the removal of the tubes to his brain.

The howls of agony and pain that came from him were beyond human.He finally dropped back into unconsciousness and they quickly completed the removal of all the remaining implements.Krycek was amazed to watch them reseal his skull leaving almost no evidence of tampering.They were capable of doing this amazing healing, yet they openly ignored the wounds on his ankles and wrists.Soon Mulder was sitting in a pool of blood.If someone didn't do something soon, he would slowly bleed out.

Perhaps that was what they wanted.

One of the aliens that had been working on Mulder broke away from the group and approached Krycek.The words were not spoken, yet Alex heard them loud and clear.

"We have a mission for you.We have agreed to allow certain factions on your world access to this specimen's unique abilities.It has learned how to completely shut us out of its mind.It is of little value to us as it is.We have agreed to their proposal and are releasing it to their breeding program.We will be able to utilize its offspring as a replacement for it.Either it will cooperate to save them or they will be used in its stead."

"We will drop you off at these co-ordinates…"

A blinding flash of white light filled the room.A sound not unlike a thousand trumpets rang throughout.In the quiet that followed the blast of noise the sound of strong wings beating hung in the air.

All the aliens were blinded by the light.Their superior mental strength stupefied by the intensity of it—they fell back toward the walls.It looked as if some were dead.

Krycek fell to his knees as his eyes adjusted and he realized what had appeared before him.

Flanking either side of Mulder were two beings that could only be described as angels.They were big, muscular, and tall.They had wings affixed upon their backs that probably had a span of 15 to 18 feet when opened.

The leader of the aliens raised an implement of some sort and pointed it at the two angels.A wave that seemed to wrinkle space flashed forward.As quickly as the wave lashed out, it was not quick enough.

The angel nearest the weapon moved quicker than the eye could follow and stood between Mulder and the wave.As it reached him it simply dissipated.There was no clap of thunder or rending of reality.The angel then raised his hand and pointed at the alien leader.

Krycek did not hear one spoken word, but it appeared that there was a furious exchange going on between the angel and the alien leader.It was obvious who was the winner in the exchange as all the living aliens backed out of the room—eyes glued in what could have been fear on the angels.

The fierce looking angel then turned to him and beckoned him forward.Alex couldn't move.He jerked as if he were shot when the second angel spoke his name.

"Alexi," he heard his Grandmother's pet name for him called.

"This cannot be happening!" his frantic mind was telling him.

"Alexander Nicholas Krycek!You are being summoned to safety.Join us or die."The fierce angel spoke loudly.

This jolted Alex back to his feet and he stepped tentatively forward.When he was within two feet of the angels and Mulder, he stopped.

The second angel reached out and took his arm, high enough to be grasping his arm not his prosthetic, pulling him close to his side.He then took Mulder's arm with his other hand.The fierce angel grasped Mulder's other arm.

"Cover your eyes Alex." Came the command.With his eyes closed he realized he could hear the sound of the aliens returning.Their slithery steps sounded in the halls outside the chamber.It sounded as if there were hundreds of them returning for battle as they began flowing into the chamber.His eyes popped open.They were surrounded.

The alien leader stepped to the front staring intently at them.A mental exchange was again made—a demand from the alien, met with an ultimatum from the angel.The alien must have signaled for an attach and all the weapons in the chamber fired in unison.

"Alex!"He immediately covered his eyes again.

Not two seconds later a blinding light surrounded the four.Vertigo washed over Alex.He somehow knew they were not on the ship any longer, but he had no idea where they were when he opened his eyes.

A white haze surrounded him.The only things he could distinguish were the three others.The two angels were holding Mulder between them.

"Who are you?"Alex managed to croak out.

"We are Michael and Gabriel, angels of the one true God."The friendlier angel said.

"What's going on?"Alex was still slightly muddled, but a fierce thirst for knowledge washed over him.

"We have been sent to right a wrong."

"Oh, yeah, Mulder."

"Yes, Mulder, Alex, but also for you."Michael, the fierce-looking angel said.

"Me?"

"You are one of God's children.It saddens him to see you stray so far from his word.We have been sent to give you one last message."

Alex Krycek could barely force the words out."What's the message?"

"Believe and Repent, Alex Krycek.God and His Son, Jesus has a special task for you, but first you must Believe and Repent."

"I, I do believe.My Grandmother taught me to know the Lord.I just couldn't accept Him after all that happened to me as a child.Why would God Almighty let things like that happen to a child?I prayed for his help everyday, but no help came.The abuse continued, the tests continued, the cruelty continued until I gave up my dream of salvation by God and became one of them to escape the pain of being human.Why?Why do so many children suffer?"

"God only knows the reasoning of the universe.But, Alex Krycek, know this.God Almighty has protected you your entire life.How many others did not survive the cruelty you were subjected to?How many others killed themselves as adults?How many others have never questioned the right of their actions?God protected you physically by helping you live through the pain, both mental and physical and keeping you strong.He protected the kernel of good that survived in your heart and kept it from the sight of others that would have killed you out-of-hand if they had an inkling of your inner conflict.You had to have had help to survive.What did not kill you, made you strong."Gabriel spoke.

"With all you know, with all you have seen, do you still reject the path of God?Think before speaking.Much rests on your decision."

Alex closed his eyes and forced his mind to consider the question.Reject God?Impossible.Even before he had seen the angels, he knew God existed.His Grandmother's words had been branded into his heart.He had just chosen to not listen to them as he grew up.Some people claimed that there was no God.He always knew that God was real.He had, after all been in the company of evil, Satan if you would, and he knew Satan believed in God and feared Him.

He was tired of evil.Even before this moment, he had wanted to change.His heart was tortured by the evil he had become.He believed and accepted God and His son Jesus but had feared he had done too much to ever be forgiven by them.

As he was thinking this last thought a feeling of warmth and peace flowed through his being.

"As Jesus forgave the thief on the cross next to him, he can and has forgiven you.All you need to do is ask, sincerely, and He and His Son will welcome you with open arms."

Once again Alex fell to his knees.He bowed his head and asked the Lord into his heart.Tears of gratitude washed down his face.He felt at peace.

"Alex.Please rise.Our time here is coming to an end.We have much to tell you before we part."Gabriel said.

"Your path is still not going to be an easy one.You are one of God's warriors now and must be strong.You will be returned to the spot you were picked up.You must gird yourself with the word of the Lord.You have knowledge of the enemy that will be of great assistance in the coming war.Mulder will need your assistance in the future.You are to be at his left hand in the war to come."

"Mulder?He looks like he's dying, how can he fight the war?"Alec said sadly.

"He is stronger than he looks.The Lord had provided for him and will continue to make him strong.He has given him what he needs in this life to survive and succeed in the coming days."Michael said.

"Even if, when, he does recover, he won't let me help him.I have hurt and betrayed him several times in the past.He and Scully will never believe that I am truly changed."Alex again spoke the words in his heart.

"You must put your trust and faith in the strength of the Lord—not in past worldly happenings.All has been arranged.Mulder will accept your assistance.All surrounding him will accept your help.A sign has been arranged.You will need this."Gabriel said.

Alex watched with wide eyes as Gabriel reached behind him and plucked a long white feather from his wing and held it out to him.

"You will know what to do when the time arrives.For now, go, learn, and grow in the Lord.You must put on the Whole Armor of God, Alex Krycek, and you will find many out there who will help you fashion this armor.Listen to them; seek the council of God and his Son Jesus; pray as you have never prayed before.When the time is right, all will be revealed."

Alex reached out to accept the feather."Thank you, both." was all he could say.As he grasped the feather, he felt vertigo flush over him again.He closed his eyes and tried find his sense of balance.

When he opened his eyes, he was once again standing in the clearing.He wondered if he had dreamed the entire sequence of events.His eyes rose to the heavens to search for some sign of what had or had not happened.

His eyes widened at the sight of the alien ship falling out of the sky.It was angled for a crash landing; there was no doubt in Alex's mind.The cloaking devise was no longer hiding the huge ship and it was tumbling towards the earth out of control.

Even though the ship did not fall from a great height, the impact was heard and felt for hundreds of miles.

Alex once again fell to his knees.He realized that his very life had depended on how he had answered the calling of the Lord.He bowed his head, closing his eyes and began to clasp his fingers in clumsy prayer of thanks.

His eyes popped open as he realized what he still grasped in his hand.

Gabriel's feather.

Author's notes:This is the second of a three-part story of the future.I am aware that there are many X Files fanfic fans that are not Christian—but Scully is and so am I.I figure that I have as much right to write what my heart would like to read as anyone else who chooses to write Slash or Torture stories.If you did not enjoy it, please don't read the next two stories.If you did, I hope you let me know.

   [1]: mailto:rah1231@yahoo.com



	3. Gabriel's Feather Chapter 3 of ?

Title:Gabriel's Feather (Part 3 of?)

Author:FatCat ([**rah1231@yahoo.com**][1])

Rating:G

Category:MSR, CHILDFIC, MYTHARCH

Spoilers:Well, DUH!

Summary:Mulder has been missing for almost 4 years and somebody is pissed.

Disclaimer:Thanks to CC, FOX, 1013, GA, DD, RP, and all those others who actually own the show and produce the wonderful characterizations.

Archive:I would be honored, but not counting on it.Just let me know where and please keep my name attached.

(See author's notes at the end)

# Gabriel's Feather

Dana Scully sighed with relief as she crawled into bed.'I hate pulling night stakeout.'She thought to herself.She closed her eyes and was instantly asleep.It seemed like a minute later when her cell phone rang.Not her FBI issued phone—her secure phone.With her heart racing she sprang up to pull it out of her suitcase.

"Scully!"She said on the third ring.

"Ah, Dana, It's Brenna.Everything is all right, almost.I mean Gabriel is fine, I mean okay."Brenna was at a loss as to what to tell Dana without causing her to panic.

"Brenna, slow down.Why are you calling if Gabriel is okay?"

"Well, he spiked a fever so I took him to the ER last night—but don't worry, the fever went away.I'm sorry Dana, I tried to call you but there was no answer on the secure phone earlier and you told me not to use the Bureau unless it was a dire emergency.I couldn't get hold of Aunt Margaret and I was scared.It came up so suddenly.Just as suddenly as it went away."

"You did the right thing, Brenna.You say his fever is down?"Dana asked, wide-awake now.

"Yes, it went away while we were waiting in the ER.I just left.I didn't want to subject him to any kind of tests without your permission or yourself being there."

"Brenna, is he awake now?"

"Yes, I'll get him."Brenna said.She beckoned Gabriel over to her and gave him the phone.

"Hi, Mommy."

"Hi, Sweetie.How are you feeling?"

"I feel good.I'm hungry.Can I have some more cereal now?"

"Sure, Honey, let me talk to Brenna, and I'll tell her it's okay."She could hear him jubilantly telling Brenna he could have more cereal as he handed her the phone.

"Dana?When are you coming home?"Brenna sounded worried.

"I can't come home until the investigation is done, Brenna, but Mom will be home this morning.If you'd feel more comfortable, why don't you give her a call and go stay with her for a couple days.At least until we make sure Gabe isn't coming down with something.Don't worry, you did the right thing."Dana was startled by her room phone ringing."Hold on, Brenna, this may be Mom on the room phone now."

Dana put the secured phone down and answered the room phone.Brenna heard her voice rising and finally the phone slamming down.

"Brenna, I'm coming home on the next flight.My car's at the airport, I don't need a ride.I have an emergency at the office.I'll get home as soon as I can.Call my Mom and get over there as soon as possible.I'll be able to check in with you both at the same time that way—can you do that for me?"Dana was throwing her suitcase together as she talked.After reassuring Brenna once more they said goodbye.

Without another glance around the room, she threw her suitcase in the car; she raced to Doggett's door and pounded to get him up.

"Doggett!Doggett wake up!John I need to talk to you!"Scully shouted.

"Hold on to your horses, Agent Scully.I'm packing.Skinner called me.I'll be out in two minutes.Go settle the bill.I've already called Agent Meadows to let them know we're leaving."

Scully raced back to the front office and completed the transaction.She raced back to the car only to find Agent Doggett in the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?I'll drive.You drive like an old man."Scully shouted.

"I'm driving and that's that, Agent Scully.You get in and call the airport.Skinner said to spare no expense in returning ASAP."Doggett replied in his calm way.

"Fine!"Scully slammed the door to the passenger side and glared at him."Get moving!"

"Seatbelt, Agent Scully."Agent Doggett said with a half smile.Even as he was teasing her, he started the car and with considerable speed made it to the airport in plenty of time to board the flight to Washington DC that had been held at the terminal for them.

As soon as the flight was in the air, Scully tried to relax.She turned to Doggett and said, "Agent Doggett, thank you for getting us here on time.I apologize for shouting at you.I'm just a little shaken right now."

"If what they say is true, I think you have a right to be all shook up."Doggett replied.

"I don't want to talk about it, Agent Doggett."

"I understand; it's personal."Came his terse reply.

"No, I don't think you do understand.I just don't want to jinx it.I know that's not a rational thought, but it's how I feel right now."Dana offered a small smile before closing her eyes and settling in for the four-hour flight."Don't forget to wake me up when we land."

They arrived in Washington seven hours and twenty-one minutes from the moment Mary Alice Hanks, R.N. had thrown the curtain back in the ER at Georgetown General Hospital and found the space occupied by a naked unconscious man.

Mary Alice had worked the ER for seven years.It was her first rotation in nurses training, and had remained her first love after she graduated.She thought she had seen everything, but that conviction was proven wrong by the appearance of the John Doe.Her first inclination was to roust him and have security call the DC police to have him locked up while he slept off his drug of choice.This was a heck of a way to start a 12-hour shift.As she moved closer to the man to try to wake him, she reassessed her opinion quickly.This man was not drunk, he had no odor of alcohol on his person; he was not high, his pupils were normal.He was bleeding from wounds at his wrists and ankles.As she moved further around the gurney, she notices that there was a slow drip of blood from the side of the gurney to the floor originating from his hip area.She also noticed that his skin indicated that he was severely dehydrated and he appeared to be in shock.

She moved to the cabinet next to the wall and pulled out a sheet and a blanket, covering the man as best she could.She whipped the curtain closed behind her and moved quickly to the nurse's station.

"Who admitted the man in curtain 10-13?"She asked to everyone there.

"There shouldn't be anyone in that cubicle.We don't have a team assigned to cover it."Jeff, the scheduling clerk said.

"Well, I don't know where he came from, but we have a stat situation.We need a trauma doc here now!"She turned on her heal and rushed back to the curtain.As she reached up to whip open the curtain a movement caught her peripheral vision on the left.She turned to look down the hall and saw a small woman and little boy exiting the hospital.The little boy was looking towards her.She wasn't certain, but she thought he waved and said something quietly as they left.

'Damn!'She thought.'It's always the little ones that get pushed aside.'

The rest of the trauma team charged down the hall to join her and the two disappeared from sight and mind as she joined the battle to save the life of their newest John Doe.

As soon as he was somewhat stabilized, the DC police were called.Anyone in this condition had to have been criminally assaulted and a report needed to be filed.

The biggest surprise of the night came when he woke up—he woke up screaming a name."SCULLY!!!!"It must have taken every spare scrap of his strength because he fell into unconsciousness again as soon as he said it.

"What did he say?"Dr. Berger, the trauma doc de jour asked.

"I think it was a name."Said Janeen, the second nurse that had answered the code.

"It was Scully."Mary Alice said."Why?"

"It just sounds familiar."Berger replied as he quickly assessed the needs of the John Doe.

"Say, wasn't that the same name that was on the chart of the little boy with the fever?"Janeen supplied.

"Yes, but, I think I remember seeing it somewhere else."The good doctor was sure or he wouldn't say it aloud.At least you could count on him for not wasting time with useless information.

Many tense moments passed until John Doe stabilized at last.Dr. Berger stood looking at him.

"It looks as if this man has been to hell and back," he mused."Ha!"He said as he quickly turned and walked out of the area only to return within minutes.

"I knew I had heard of the name Scully before!Look here!This has been posted in the lounge area for so long that it's practically unreadable.I bet I know who our John Doe is.Fox Mulder.It says here that he's an FBI agent that was abducted about 4 years ago.Special Agent Dana Scully is the person to contact.I already gave the number to Jeff to get the call in to the FBI."

"Nice work, Doc!"Mary Alice said."Both on the name and the patch job."She said smiling as they cleaned up.The Tech from Intensive care arrived to the transport Mulder up to the ICU.

"Take special care of this one, he's had a really rough time" Mary Alice told him as she signed off the chart and helped push him out of the curtain and toward the elevator.

As soon as he was out of sight he was out of mind for the staff at the ER.The next life and death situation had hit the door—tenement fire victims.

Agent Mulder was forgotten until exactly eight hours and twelve minutes after his discovery.Mary Alice looked up from the nurse's station and glanced through the one-way glass window to the administrative area of the ER.It looked as if a whirlwind had swept into town.

Author's notes:This is the third of a story of the future that was only supposed to have three parts.It has grown and seemingly taken on a life of it's own.Maybe I just like to read myself talking—if you write you'll understand what that means.I am aware that there are many X Files fanfic fans that are not Christian—but Scully is and so am I.I figure that I have as much right to write what my heart would like to read as anyone else who chooses to write Slash or Suicide stories.If you did not enjoy it, please don't read the following stories.If you did, I hope you let me know.

   [1]: mailto:rah1231@yahoo.com



	4. Gabriel's Feather Chapter 4 of ?

Title:Gabriel's Feather (Part 4 of?)

Author:FatCat ([**rah1231@yahoo.com**][1])

Rating:G

Category:MSR, CHILDFIC, MYTHARCH

Spoilers:Everything but DeadAlive

Summary:Mulder has been missing for 4 years and somebody is pissed.

Disclaimer:Thanks to CC, FOX, 1013, GA, DD, RP, and all those others who actually own the show and produce the wonderful characterizations.The people out here who actually support the show would have more fun if some of the fanfic authors were allowed to write some scripts.(IMOPO!) 

Archive:I would be honored, but not counting on it.Just let me know where.and leave my name and 

address attached.

(See author's notes at the end)

# Gabriel's Feather

Agent Mulder was forgotten until exactly eight hours and twelve minutes after his discovery.Mary Alice looked up from the nurse's station and glanced through the one-way glass window to the administrative area of the ER.It looked as if the Calvary had swept into town.

A petite redhead dressed in a chic black suit, and a long black coat strode up to the admitting desk and flashed what appeared to be an identification badge of some sort.Her bearing was regal.She looked like a queen and in her wake strode five unlikely companions.Three were in suits.There was a tall good-looking though balding man in glasses that instantly interested Mary Alice.He seemed to be next in command.The other two suits were attractive enough, but nothing like the hunk in glasses.The other two men were dressed almost as if in costumes and irreverently reminded Mary Alice of a hippy and a miniature biker dude.As the conversation escalated, she decided the entire situation needed her personal attention.She felt slightly embarrassed to realize it was a ploy to meet the Big Guy in glasses.She mentally shrugged; she didn't care.Mary Alice was intrigued.

She picked up a chart and pushed through the connecting door eyes on the chart, approaching the desk and eavesdropping unobtrusively.

Her eyes were drawn to the redhead when she heard the intimidated and irritated clerk respond.

"Ms. Scully…"

"Dr. Scully."The redhead interrupted.

"Doctor Scully, I don't have an admitting entry for a Fox Mulder any time in the past 24 hours.You'll just have to go to admitting or wait until the administrative offices are open and check with them."

"Ms. Brill, isn't it?I have waited for almost 4 years for this man to turn up.I feel I need to warn you that I am armed and at the end of my patience.Find the damn information right now, or there will be consequences to face."

"What Dr. Scully means, Ms. Brill," the Big Guy (as Mary Alice thought of him) said, "is that you may have had a drop in here.A John Doe perhaps?"

"Excuse me, Tami?"Mary Alice interjected as she saw Tami begin to shake her head.

"Yes, Nurse Hanks?"Tami Brill seemed eager for the assistance.

"I believe that the individual these people are looking for was treated in the ER and transported moments ago up to ICU.You don't have the information, Tami, because he didn't come in through the regular channels."

Her words drew everyone's attention.She blushed slightly as the Big Guy directed his gaze to her.She knew he was all business but was pleased to notice the look he gave her included a quick inspection of her as a woman as well as a possible source of information.

"Ms. Hanks?Did you see Agent Mulder in the ER?"He asked her.

"Yes, I was the one who found him.He's been stabilized and transported upstairs."She didn't take her eyes off him until the redhead spoke.

"Nurse Hanks, is he…is he going to be alright?"All the bluster seemed to have left this woman as she asked the only question she cared about."Is he going to live?"

"I think I can assure you that he is not in danger of physical collapse at this moment.Dr. Berger was the trauma doc that treated him.Would you like to speak to him before you go upstairs?"There was something about this woman that made you want to help her.

"Yes.No.I don't know.I want to get to him as soon as possible but I need to know how he is."She seemed to wilt in front of their eyes.

"Dr. Scully," she said, "I think you will have time to check with Dr. Berger now.I don't think they will let you in to see him until he is settled."I know he'll want to see you.You're the one he called for during the brief moment he was conscious.Just step down that hall and I will let you in the ER."

"Thank you, Nurse Hanks.I would like to speak to you as well later, if you will."She flashed a small smile towards me and I knew why all these men were in her wake.She was beautiful, inside and out.

Mary Alice nodded and stepped back through the door to the ER.She moved to the hall entry and opened it as Dr. Scully and the Big Guy stepped up.He was surreptitiously supporting her with a hand at her elbow.The rest of the troupe waited in the ER chairs.

The two FBI Agents entered the ER area and stopped.Mary Alice had motioned for them to wait as she moved away to find Dr. Berger.Fortunately he was available and anxious to speak to the two agents.Mary Alice stayed with the trio at the request of Dr. Scully.She found out the Big Guy's name was Walter Skinner.She shivered a little each time he turned to look at her—which was frequently if she did say so herself.

As the conversation came to an end, she watched as Walter Skinner handed Dr. Berger his card, requesting he be contacted if any further information became known.She was surprised when he hesitated then turned back to address her personally.Writing something on the second card he turned directly to her.

"If you think of anything, Ms. Hanks, please feel free to contact me directly.I have put my home number on the back.Don't hesitate to use it."His hand extended toward her holding out his card.She lowered her eyes from his and looked at the card in his hand.She reached for the card and was slightly surprised when he held on to it for a moment as her fingers closed over it.

Her eyes flashed back to his and a small smile slid onto her face."Ali, please.All my friends call me Ali, Mr. Skinner."

"Walter," was all he said and he smiled.

She definitely was going to use that number.She watched as the duo quickly walked back through the door to the admitting area to gather the rest of their troupe.She wasn't sure what had just happened, but she was sure she liked it.She couldn't wait until the rest of her shift was over.She was going to stop by the ICU before she left, just to check up on her patient, of course.

The six individuals that stopped at the ICU Nurse's Station drew every eye in the room.Three of the group flashed FBI badges requesting to see Fox Mulder aka the John Doe that had just arrived.Marcia Snow, the Nursing Supervisor was not going to allow them access to their newest patient until the small redhead said:

"Please.He's been missing for almost five years.He's…he's my husband."

All the male heads in the group did a joint swivel to gape at her then to exchange shocked looks.

"Please."It was almost a whisper.

"Very well, Dr. Scully, but only you for now."Marcia said.She had her doubts that the marriage claim was true, but she could tell the emotional attachment was there.

They disappeared down the hall to the last door on the left.

Dana Scully stopped at the glass wall and gave a small smile to Nurse Snow."Thank you.Could I, could we have a few minutes alone?"

"Of course."Came the reply.Dana slowly walked toward the sheet-covered figure of Fox Mulder.If this were truly Mulder—she would only be sure after the tests returned.

As she stepped closer she sucked her breath in at the sight before her.He had suffered.He had multiple wounds and bruises.Large scars of poorly healed incisions marked his chest and arms.His face displayed multiple healed wounds.There were abrasions on his forehead where he had been recently restrained.The bandages on his wrists showed he had been injured, probably restrained, there.

She looked beyond the injured body and saw only the man that she loved.She knew in her heart he was the real Fox Mulder.She could feel his presence in her heart.

"Oh, Mulder.What did they do to you?"She groaned and stifled a sob.

She extended a trembling hand to his face and using her fingers like a blind person, read the contours and features of the man she loved.She bowed her head in a prayer of thanks and quietly sniffed her amen.She softly leaned over and pressed her lips to his as she reached for his hand and gently squeezed it.

She was shocked when she felt the small gesture returned.She quickly looked down and saw his fingers close around hers slightly.

"Hey you.Love you Scully…" snapped her eyes back to his face.

"Mulder" she breathed.She lowered her lips to his again and kissed him with all the love and gentleness in her heart.

He looked toward the nightstand and she instantly realized he was thirsty.

"I cannot give you a drink, Mulder, but I can get them in here to give you a swab with something to wet your mouth and lips."She turned to leave and was stopped by his cry of pain.

"Don't leave, never leave."was all he was able to get out.

She smiled."Of course.Of course."She reached over him to grab the call button.Nurse Snow instantly answered it and arrangements were made for some relief for their patient.

She gently settled on the side of the bed still holding his hand.Soft words of comfort slipped from her lips, healing him better and faster than any 21st century medicine was able.Before too long, Mulder was sleeping peacefully.

Scully gently moved from his side and out the door to update her friends.

"He's Mulder."She said with a deep sigh.

"Of course it is, we didn't think you'd stay for 10 seconds if it weren't."Frohike interjected.The rest of the men frowned him into silence.

"He's hurt, but according to his chart he doesn't have any serious injuries other than dehydration and shock.The wounds on his body are serious, but not terminal.Of course, there's an entire battery of tests we need to perform in order to make sure he's okay.I'm going to call my mother and Brenna and then head back in.I'm going to stay here tonight.I'll have my Mother bring in some clothes for me tomorrow."She turned back toward his room, stopping a few feet away and turning back to the group.

"Thank you all for…everything.I don't seem to be able to concentrate on anything but getting back to him.Please forgive me."A beautiful smile transformed her face even as tear began to flow."Damn!I'm just so happy!"

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day."Agent John Doggett said.

All the other men glared at him in askance.

"I never thought I'd see the day Agent Scully was happy enough to cry, but I'm damn glad I lived long enough to see it!"He said with a smile.

All the other men slowly joined his smile as they quietly moved from the hushed atmosphere of the ICU.

A quick huddle in the waiting room produced action on all parts.

"Agent Doggett, you need to get a team in here to interview everyone in the ER that treated him this morning.You guys need to get home and start looking for information…" his cell phone ringing interrupted him.

"Skinner."His face became a mask."I understand sir.Yes, Agent Doggett and I are on our way.No.Agent Scully just requested an emergency personal leave of absence and I granted it just a few minutes ago.It's personal, sir, I didn't get the details.I took her word for it.Perhaps, sir, I do know her son was just at the ER for an unexplained fever.I'll contact agent Reyes instead.Yes, sir.Immediately."He hit the end button and looked at his companions.

"That was the Director of the FBI.There's been a crash of a 'large unidentified object' in BFE Nebraska.Agent Doggett and I are to take a military transport that is waiting for us right now to the site.This changes everything.Doggett, you and I will hit the transport.I'll call in SAC Edwards to cover the ER and Reyes to meet us at the plane.Byers, Langley and Frohike, it's up to you to get everything you can together from all your sources.This could mean that Colonization has just started."

They quickly disbursed, each with their own thoughts.

'Damn!I'll have to wait to talk to the Lovely Nurse Hanks until this is all over.'From Walter Skinner, and then guilt for letting personal thought interfere with duty.

'Scully was right!'From Agent Doggett and Byers.

'Mulder's back.Cool.'From Langley and Frohike.

Maggie, Brenna, and Gabriel arrived at the hospital at nine the next morning.Maggie and Brenna had had little sleep after the surprise call from Dana.They weren't as surprised as they should have been to hear the news of the crash in Nebraska.They assumed correctly that Fox Mulder had been brought back to the Earth on an alien ship of some sort and that it was probably the very same ship that had crashed.

They were surprised at the number of large men with guns guarding all the entrances to the ICU. Only after producing multiple ID's was Maggie allowed to turn over the overnight bag of clothing she had assembled for Dana.It was still almost a half hour before Dana rushed out to walk them through the security to Mulder's room.

She picked up Gabriel and held him close to her heart for a moment before speaking.

"Honey, do you know why you're here this morning?"She asked him.

"Cuz I had a fever last night?"He concluded.

"No, Sweetie, it seems like your fever is gone.You're here because a very good thing happened last night."

"You came home, that was good."He said with a smile that was all Mulder.

"Yes, I came home."She said at a loss as to how to tell him about the return of his father.

"Daddy came home last night too!"Gabriel said watching his mother's face for the truth of his statement.

There was a collective gasp from all three women.How did he know?

"What makes you think that Daddy came home last night, Gabe?"Dana was finally able to ask.

"I don't know," he said at first, then after reflection he continued."I think I dreamed it when I was asleep."

"Gabe, however you knew about Daddy, you are right!He's here and he's going to be okay.Right now he's sleeping so I can't take you in to meet him, but I will soon.I have arranged for all of us to have a room next to Mulder's for a while.I have some new books for you, sweetie.Do you want to go with Agent Haskins and look at them while Gramma, Brenna, and I talk for a few minutes?"

Gabriel gave his mother a look that he had given her for years, and agreed.He and Agent Haskins moved to the safe room and out of sight.

"What was that all about?"Maggie asked laughing.

"The look?It's something he's done for a while now.I call it the "I know you want to discuss something you think is too grown up for me to understand so I'll cooperate now and find out later' look.He started it at Christmas time a couple years ago."Dana smiled as she shook her head."He's so smart and intuitive.He's so…so…Mulder."This was all she could say to describe this wonderful child.

Dana brought herself back to the present situation.She motioned them to follow and returned to Mulder's room.After a few minutes of checking Mulder, they moved to the corner to confer quietly.

"I have some bad news.I received a call from AD Skinner.He feels it would be best if you two were taken to a safe house until Mulder is out of danger.The 'satellite crash' in Nebraska that's been on the news may be a cover-up for the beginning of Colonization—or not.We don't know anything right now, except we need to take precautions to protect Gabriel and you two.Anyone close to Mulder and I could be in jeopardy."

Dana watched their faces for their reactions.Brenna's eyes were shinning at the thoughts of an adventure.She was very much like Melissa—such a free spirit.Maggie just closed her eyes and gave a sigh.

"Mom, I'm sorry.I know you feel this is all too paranoid, but this came from AD Skinner.I think we should trust his judgment."

"Dana, I accept that this is a necessary though irritating action.I was just thinking of Billy and Charlie and their families.What about them?"

"Mom, I didn't want to tell you because I know that this will make it more real and frightening.Both Bill and Charlie and their entire families have been moved into a protective situation at AD Skinner's behest.They are safe.We just cannot contact them until this is settled.I'm sorry."Dana hugged her mother as she started to cry.

"It's alright, honey," Maggie said sniffing."I wish I could have them here, but I'm just glad they're safe."

"There's more.We cannot tell Mulder anything about the crash until he regains some strength.Skinner, Doggett, and Reyes are handling it.It's imperative that Mulder gains his strength.Do you both understand how important this is?He may be the key to winning this war, if a war has really started."

The other two women nodded.A silence fell over the group as they all hugged each other for comfort.

"Skully?"Mulder was stirring.

Dana moved quickly to his bed and slid her hand into his."Hi!You're awake."She leaned over to press her lips to his forehead.

"Do I have a fever?"He gently chuffed.

"You always did know me too well, Mulder."She smiled. "No, you don't have a fever right now."Doctor Scully was twinkling through."Mulder, Mom's here."Dana turned to hold her hand out for her mother."And my cousin Brenna from Ireland."

"All the lovely Scully women, just for me."Mulder said frowning as Maggie stepped forward and kissed him."Am I dying then?"

A bark of laughter, the first honest laughter Dana had felt in many days, burst from her lips."No, Mulder.You're going to be fine.At least we think so.We'll know if there's anything hidden after we do a series of tests when you're a little stronger.Do you feel like you're dying?"

"No, I feel…thirsty.Hungry.Happy.What day is it?How long have I been gone?"

"First things, first, Mulder.We need to get you something to drink a little more nourishment than the IV drip can get into you.And we need to get you cleaned up."She smiled at him.Turning to the other women she said."If you wouldn't mind joining Agent Haskins, I'll see you in a little while."

Scully turned to look at Mulder again.She stood there in uncharacteristic indecision.Where to begin?

"Scully, are you gazing at me, or trying to think whether to slap me for disappearing or kiss me for returning?"Mulder said with his best sweet little boy look on his face.He was shocked when she burst into tears.

"Scully?"He said gently.

She shook her head and turned away, walking toward the door."I'll get you some water."

"Scully!"The panic voice was back."Don't leave me.Don't go!"

Dana rushed back to his side, quickly wiping the tears from her face."I'm here Mulder.I won't leave.I just forgot for a second.I'll use the call button.It's okay."She said as she gently soothed his distress.

"Sorry.I can't seem to let you out of my sight right now.Sorry."He said, shame and regret washing over his face.

Dana quickly used the call button and waited for the nurse to respond.After a quiet discussion with her at the door, she returned to Mulder's side.

His face was turned away from her.A single tear slid down his cheek to roll down his jaw to his chin.As she watched it, something inside of her broke.Her own tears began to fall again in earnest.She clicked the lever on the side rail of the bed and lifted the sheet.

"Move over."She managed to say.He weakly managed to slide over enough for her to slip into the bed next to him.She scooted up in the bed so that she could lift his head and put her arm under it.She turned onto her side and after pulling the sheet up over them, wrapped her other arm across his chest protectively.Together they cried.

His tears were for all the unhappiness he thought he saw in her eyes and the time they had lost—no matter how long or short a period that it was.

Her tears were a mixed bag of regret and happiness.They had lost so many years to responsibilities and obligations to others.When he had flashed his sweet little boy look he had reminded her how much Gabriel looked like him.The happiest part of this whole reunion—and if she were truthful the saddest—would be telling him about Gabriel.

She reached over and got tissues for them.They both began to laugh sheepishly as they wiped and blew their noses.

"It always looks so much more romantic when people cry in movies.Somehow the actors never have a runny nose."She gently laughed.

His smile was like sunshine on a dark day.

"Mulder, we need to talk after your broth and your sponge bath," she said as the nurse bustled in with a tray and a pile of linens.She slid off the bed and got busy.She was amazed at how his strength seemed to grow by the hour.He alternately sipped the broth and some ice water as she gave him his sponge bath.

"Hopefully you'll be able to get out of bed and take a shower in a day or so.You seem to be improving at a remarkable rate."She continued to talk as she tried to impersonally run the washcloth up and down his body.She rinsed him and went to change the water.She lathered the cloth and handed it to him.

"You seem to be strong enough to take care of your…um…personal area yourself."She said with a blush.

"I don't think I can, Scully.I seem to be getting tired suddenly."Mulder said as he let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

She stared at his face, but could see no clue as to his true state of health.

"Very well," was all she said as she proceeded.The only sound in the room was her quick intake of breath as she exposed his pelvic area.She quickly finished his sponge bath and moved to the bathroom to clear the supplies.As she ran the water she began to cry again.She turned the water up harder, trying to disguise her sobbing.In all their years together she had been more aware than Mulder would ever know of his physical response to her.On more than one occasion she had gone as far as to start an argument in order to evade acknowledgment of the depth of his attraction to her.

When they had become lovers she had reveled in his ability to give her a sexual bliss that she had never achieved with a lover before and from the looks of the abuse that had been inflicted on him, it was possible that she never would again.She cried not for herself, but for the pain and suffering the scars testified he must have gone through.She clamped down on her despair and made a mental decision to avoid thinking of this until she was alone and her tears would not damage him further.

When she exited the bathroom she was surprised to see that Mulder had managed to roll onto his side and appeared to be asleep.She walked to his side and stood watching him breath.It became clear that he was not asleep, though he wanted her to believe he was.

She moved to the other side of the bed and slipped in beside him again.She slid her arm under his and smoothed her hand across his stomach.The muscles that had once been hard and ridged were not as atrophied as she had feared before his bath.She felt his breathing change and knew he was ready to talk again.

"Feel better now?"She tried to be cheerful.

He just grunted.

"Mulder, I know you need your rest, but we have to talk."

He slowly turned back toward her so that his profile was at least visible.

"Mulder, do you know what today is?I mean do you know the date?"She gently asked.

"No.What is it?"

"Mulder it's June 21, 2004."The silence was deafening.

His silence scared her.

"Four years?Damn!"

**Author's notes:**This is the fourth of a story of the future that was only supposed to have three parts.It has grown and seemingly taken on a life of it's own.Maybe I just like to read myself talking—if you write you'll understand what that means.I am aware that there are many X Files fanfic fans that are not Christian—but Scully is and so am I.I figure that I have as much right to write what my heart would like to read as anyone else who chooses to write Slash or Suicide stories.If you did not enjoy it, please don't read the following stories.If you did, I hope you let me know.

   [1]: mailto:rah1231@yahoo.com



	5. Gabriel's Feather Part 5 of 6

Title:Gabriel's Feather (Part 5 of ?)

Author:FatCat ([**rah1231@yahoo.com**][1])

Rating:G

Category:MSR, CHILDFIC, MYTHARCH

Spoilers:Well, DUH!

Summary:Mulder has been missing for almost 4 years and somebody is pissed.

Disclaimer:Thanks to CC, FOX, 1013, GA, DD, RP, and all those others who actually own the show and produce the wonderful characterizations.The people out here who actually support the show would have more fun if some of the fanfic authors were allowed to write some scripts.(IMOPO!) 

Archive:I would be honored, but not counting on it.Just let me know where.

(See author's notes at the end)

# Gabriel's Feather

"Mulder, do you know what today is?I mean do you know the date?"She gently asked.

"No.What is it?"

"Mulder it's June 21, 2004."The silence was deafening.

His silence scared her.

"Four years?Damn!"

"You've been gone over four years.Many things have happened during the last four years.I know you probably would like to know about at least some of them."

"Yeah?Name one."

"The New York Knicks won the NBA Championship this year."She said trying to start with the easy, happy things."They found a cure for A.I.D.S., Parkinson's disease and permanent paralysis from Spinal Column Injury has become a thing of the past."

"That's more than one."He said with a small smile quirking at the corners of his mouth.He slowly slid over to his back and continued to turn toward her until they lay facing each other."Tell me about something important.Tell me about you."

"Well, where should I start?"It was more a rhetorical remark than a query.

"Start with how you are.When I left, damn, it seems like yesterday, you were sick.Was it your cancer?Are you okay?"

"I was sick when you left, wasn't I?"She gave him an enigmatic smile.

"Well, obviously, I'm okay now.It wasn't my cancer, Mulder.I collapsed the day you disappeared and was hospitalized.Skinner told me you were gone not twenty minutes after I found out what was wrong with me."Again the Mona Lisa smile as she was lost in thought."That was a really hard time for me."

"So Scully, what was wrong?"He became more fearful by the minute.

"Oh, sorry, Mulder.Nothing was wrong.I was pregnant."Her piercing blue eyes searched his face for his reaction.A lot was riding on the next few minutes."You were right.A miracle did happen."

"Pregnant?"The look of joy and disbelief that flashed over his face was priceless."How?When?I thought the IVF didn't work.How?"

"The old fashioned way, Mulder.We made a baby—a beautiful, healthy baby boy.I named him William Gabriel Scully.I call him Gabe.I wanted to wait for you to come back and help pick out a name.I wanted the world to know he was a Mulder, but…"

"Yeah, things didn't work out that way did it?Tell me about him."Mulder needed to hear more about his son, not linger on the could-have-beens.

Dana started to launch into a detailed description of Gabriel and then stopped.She laughed at herself.

"I can do better than tell you about him.I can introduce you to him if you would like."She held her breath.

The most beautiful look of happiness flooded his face.

"Yes!YES!Now?"He tried to sit up.

"Mulder!"She said as she pushed him back down."Don't you dare!I'll put the bed up a little so you can see him better, but you need to rest.Promise me you'll cooperate with me on this.I don't want you to strain yourself until we complete the tests I mentioned.You might throw a blood clot or rupture an internal injury that is hiding.Do you understand?Do you agree?"

He nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"It's just hard to be so weak, Scully.I want to get to work finding the bastards that did this to us."

"Easy, Mulder."She adjusted the bed and stopped to look at him."I have to step out of the room to ask someone to go get Gabriel.Will you be okay?It will just take two minutes."

He was still reluctant to let her out of his sight, but his desire to meet his son was stronger than his fear.He opened his eyes and stared directly into hers.

"I just have a couple of questions before you go."His tone of voice let her know the importance to him of her answers.She nodded.

"Does he know who I am—what I am to him?"

She smiled—this was an easy one."Yes.I have had pictures of you all around the house since he was a newborn.I talked about you to him even before he was born.He's always been sure you would return, as was I."

He swallowed hard and braced for the next answer as he asked:"Are you in love with someone?Are you married?Is he a good dad to Gabe?"

"Mulder."Tears clogged her voice and it was a moment before she could answer."Don't you know, you wonderful, insecure man, that I love you?When we first became lovers I gave you my heart and my commitment for life.In my heart, you are my husband, my soul mate, and my partner—my everything.I knew I could accept no one else in my life almost from the very first years of our partnership."

She stepped to him and laid her head on his shoulder."I love you.I did four years ago and I do now, and I will forever.The only regret I had when I was told that you were gone was that I never said I love you to you.I swore I would tell you how much I love you daily if I ever got the chance again.This is the new Dana Scully.Loving a child like I do Gabe doesn't allow you to bottle up your emotions."His silence finally got through to her.She quickly stood up and took a step back from him.What if he didn't want to be tied to her?

He was startled by her quick retreat.He studied her face carefully and realized she was telling the truth.This was a new Dana Scully.All her emotions were flashing across her face.The one he instantly recognized was fear.

"I'm sorry Mulder.I didn't mean to put any pressure on you."She said as she turned to leave.

"Scully!"It was a plea full of pain.

She turned to face the truth she knew she would see on his face.

"Scully, I love you.I have loved you for so long!My love for you is the only reason I'm alive today!"He lifted his hand toward her.She stepped back into his embrace and it was several minutes before they had their emotions in control enough for her to step out of the room and send for Gabriel.

She lowered the bed as far as it would go and pulled the chair over next to it in preparation for Gabriel's visit.She sat down and again clasped Mulder's hand.They were quietly talking when a small tornado burst through the door and skidded to a halt in at the side of the bed.

The grin on his face widened as he launched himself into his mother's arms. 

"I tried to be good, Mommy, but I got bored.I'm sorry I was hiding from Agent Haskins.Maybe you better tell them I'm here."His charm was all Mulder.

"Gabriel, I'm sure Agent Haskins is very upset with you.You need to apologize to him personally and promptly."

"Aw, Mommy.Do I have to go now?I mean, don't you want me to meet Daddy?"

"William Gabriel Scully!You know I don't tell you to do things just because I'm the Mommy.I need you to cooperate with me.I asked Agent Haskins to take care of you because he is a very responsible man.Your safety may depend upon the diligence of such protection in the future.I am sure he is very upset about losing you.You need to apologize to him.Now!"Scully never raised her voice, but there was no questioning of her authority by Gabriel.

A dejected little man threw a sad look toward his father and then turned to obey his mother.

"Is he as much like me as I think he is, Scully?"Mulder whispered as the door slid shut.

"He's your image in miniature.The doctor didn't believe me when I told him he was saying words at 5 months.Not just babble, but descriptive words—Mommy, Daddy, Grams, Hicky, TV.He's been speaking in sentences since he was 8 months old.He is an endearing mixture of Fox Mulder at his best and a mischievous child—which is not necessary mutually exclusive."Dana said with an eyebrow raised and a smile.

"No, Scully, huh?I bet that makes Bill, Jr. happy."

"I didn't say that."She smiled."He's intuitive like you, but he has a lot of me in him.Don't be surprised if he is very through in his questions.He seems to weight intuition and information carefully to reach his major decisions."

"Like what?"

"Oh, important things like whether reading a book or watching a video is more important; baseball or basket ball, chocolate ice cream or strawberry.You know, the big decisions."She smiled but he could see she had a great deal of pride in their son's abilities."I gave him the Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children and the Stanford Binet Intelligence tests myself, just to make sure I was right about his intelligence."

"And were you?"He asked.

"No, I wasn't."She flashed him one of her 1000-watt smiles."I had severely underestimated his level of intelligence.He tested off the scale.It made me glad I had secured the tests through the Gunmen and no one could trace them back to us."

The door slid open and a somewhat chastised little boy reentered.

"I apologized to Agent Haskins and Gramma, Mommy.I'm sorry I hid from him.I didn't realize it was important to everyone.I thought it was a game."Gabriel spoke earnestly to his mother.

"Apology accepted."Dana said as she held her arms open in invitation.Gabriel rushed into his mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

Scully looked over his head into the eyes of Fox Mulder.Tears swam in his eyes, threatening to overflow.Only his desire to be strong for his son kept them from spilling.

Years slid away as Dana's eyes asked him 'What's wrong.'

He silently replied 'Later, I'll tell you later.'He was relieved when she nodded slightly.

"Well, young man, I would like you to meet your father."Dana began.

Gabe turned and looked at the man in the hospital bed.His eyes took in everything about him.

"Hi!I'm William Gabriel Scully.You are Fox William Mulder.Part of my name is for you, the William.The other part is for the angel Gabriel—he told me so."

Mulder's eyes slashed to Scully's in askance.She just shrugged and smiled.

"Yes, you are named after me, your Grandfather Scully, your Grandfather Mulder, and probably your Uncle Bill."Mulder said as Gabriel nodded."But what makes you think you were named after the angel Gabriel?"

"He told me I was.He said Mommy was one of his particular favorites."Gabe volunteered.

"When did he tell you this, honey?"Scully asked.

"I forget—this morning I think."

"Oh, when you were dreaming about Daddy coming home?"

Gabe had lost interest in the current conversation and was moving slowly, gradually, toward the man on the bed.

"I have your baseball glove."

"You do?"

"Can I keep it?"

"Can you use it?"

"It's a little big, but I'll grow into it, Mommy says so.She says I'm probably going to be as tall or taller than you."

"Really?"

"So, can I keep it?"This was said as he bumped into the edge of the bed, as close to his father as he could get without climbing up.

Mulder patted the bed next to him and Gabe scrambled up without hesitation.

"I tell you what," he said."You can keep it if you let me buy you one you can use right now and let me borrow the old one so I can play with you?At least until you grown into it.Deal?"

"Deal!"Obviously both parties thought they had gotten the best of the negotiations.

"How about your basketball?"

Several minutes passed in guy talk with Scully looking on, her heart full of joy.She couldn't help but notice how Mulder used any excuse to touch Gabriel, as if to make sure he wasn't a dream.And how Gabriel seemed to lean into his touch like a sunflower following the sun. 

Because she watched each of her men carefully she was quick to notice Mulder's failing strength.She knew he would never ask to take a nap.She was trying to figure a way to gracefully end the conversation so that Mulder could nap and regain his strength.

The problem was solved when Maggie stuck her head in the door and call Gabriel to lunch.They had called a food order in for all the FBI team and the Scullys.

"Okay, Gramma."He turned to his Dad and looked at him for a moment."Can I kiss you goodbye?Will it hurt?"

"Gabe!"Maggie said.

"Do you want to kiss me goodbye?"Mulder asked quietly.

"Yes.Gramma says that we should kiss family hello and goodbye.They should always know we are glad to see them and sorry to see them go.Gramma says that it's not sissy for boys and men to kiss their families.All men should do this."He said with a nod.

"Yes, please.It would be the best medicine in the world."Mulder said with a smile.

Scully thought her heart was going to burst from her chest with pride and love as their son scooted up on the bed and placed a warm smooch on Mulder's scarred cheek.He quickly gave his mother a smooch and a tight hug, too and ran to join his Grandmother for lunch.

Scully let her eyes follow him as he left the room then trail back to Mulder.Tears were coursing down his face from his closed eyes.A painful sob wracked his body.She quickly moved to crawl back in bed with him, enclosing him in her arms again.He tried to turn his face away, but she gently turned it to nestle in the crook of her neck stroking his hair.She let him cry for as long as it took to soothe his soul.As he quieted she began to softly croon to him.

"It's okay!Oh, Mulder, it's okay now!You're safe.We're together."Any little piece of her heart she could give him to help this transition was his, no questions asked.

"It's not okay, Scully.I can never get the years I lost with you two back.I can never forget the things I remember.I can never stop fearing the things I don't remember.I want to expose them all.I want the rest of the world to know how evil they are.I want to bring them down and I can't do anything from this hospital bed.When can I leave?"

A snort of laughter from Scully made him draw back and glare at her.

"I'm glad I amuse you, Agent Scully!"

"I'm sorry Mulder.I just couldn't believe you finally got around to asking to get out of the hospital.Only you would want to leave the first day after being held hostage for over four years.It's so you and I'm so happy to hear it!"

Mulder gave her a smile that quickly degenerated into a large yawn.

"I guess I should sleep for a while.Scully, I could use some more pain medication.I didn't notice it when Gabe was here, but I'm hurting now."

Scully quickly call the nurse and asked for his next shot.It brought almost instantaneous relief.

As he was cradled in her arms once again, slipping into sleep she remembered something.

"Mulder, why were you upset when I was disciplining Gabe earlier?"

When her didn't respond, she thought he was already asleep.

"I wasn't upset because you were disciplining Gabe.I was touched by the loving way you accepted his apology.To screw up and to apologize has been part of my entire life.To be forgiven and loved after the apology was something I realized I didn't have until I watched you.God, Scully, I love you.Thank you for the wonderful gift of our son.Love you…love you…love you both."And with that he fell into a deep, healing, dreamless sleep.

Within ten days every test that had been administered to him came back and he was given a clean bill of health.Even the anomalous brain wave activity was gone.Mulder had gained strength rapidly and was ready to leave the hospital.The only residual evidence of his abduction was the scars visible and invisible.While he no longer experienced immediate panic and terror when Scully left his sight as he had when he first regained consciousness he preferred to be with calling range of her at all times.

"Mulder, it's official.You've been released by every one of your doctors.They are kicking you out.You're free to go home.They want the bed for someone who really needs it."Scully said with a smile.

When he looked up from his packing the pensive look on his face took her by surprise.

"What's wrong, Mulder?"She quietly asked.

"I never thought about it before, Scully, but I suppose you disposed of my apartment a few years back.Where is my home?Where is my stuff?"

Dana's eyes opened wide and she smiled."I forgot to tell you about that didn't I.I don't know how I could have forgotten."

She crossed the room and stood near him.She unconsciously began to rub her hand up and down his arm as she spoke.He feared this was not going to be good news.

"When you were gone at first, I would go to your apartment and feed the fish.I started staying there often because it made me feel closer to you.I kept up with the utility bills and the coop fees.Your cousins petitioned the state of Virginia to declare you legally dead, thinking that they would inherit your estate.By the way, why didn't you tell me you were rich?"She glared at him slightly.

"I knew it didn't matter to you Scully.It didn't matter to me; I had everything I wanted.I just let the number crunchers handle it so I could take some of it out and play with it when I needed it."

"Well, thank you for leaving it to me, but you can have it all back now.It's not worth the hassle."She said and turned away to continue packing.

"Don't tell me, they contested the will."Mulder growled.

"Yes, they did.It was one of the most difficult things I have ever done.I didn't want the money for my personal use, Mulder.I wanted to keep it safe for you—you know, for when you came back.Most people believed I wanted the money for selfish reasons.Even my mom asked me why I was fighting so hard to keep them from winning your estate.After they demanded I prove that Gabe was your child, I think she thought it was for Gabe.But it was for you, Mulder.Always for you."Her eyes were suspiciously damp again.

"I know, Scully.I know."He gathered her close to him and held her until she calmed.

"Scully, I still don't know what happened to my apartment."He said in an amused tone.

"Oh, yes" she said wiping her eyes." When the dust settled in the court case I decided I would move to your apartment and give mine up.I wanted to be there when you came back, and I knew I couldn't keep up two places and mine was just a rental.I had been at your place for a few months after the baby was born and realized just how much stuff a tiny baby needs.I still didn't want to move, so I did the next best thing."

"You're killing me here Scully.Cut to the bottom line.What did you do with my apartment?"

"Oh, I bought the apartment next door and had everything converted into one large apartment.Did you know that #44 had a terrace and a fireplace?Well, it's all ours now." 

"So we're both going back to live at #42 on Hegel Place?"He asked.

"Well, actually, all four of us live there."She said with a smile."Unless you want me to find another place for Brenna, Gabe and I."

"Scully, you know I don't want to be anywhere except close to you.Are you sure you want to live with me?"

Dana stepped into his arms and looked deeply into his eyes."I can't leave you Mulder, you are my other half."She lifted her lips to his and soon everything was forgotten but their kiss.

"Agent Scully, I have the van downstairs…." John Doggett walked into the room and came to an abrupt halt."Awww…it seems like every time I see you two you're kissing!How did you two solve all of those crimes if you couldn't keep your lips off each other?"He teased.

"Agent Doggett, I think our record speaks for itself."Scully teased back.

"I just wanted to let you know the van is downstairs waiting for you two.I've already taken Mrs. Scully, Brenna, and Gabriel home.I have plenty of room for your stuff."

"Thanks, John, we'll be right down."Dana said as John turned to leave.

"That's it, Scully.I guess we're ready to go.Our carriage awaits!"

She grinned at him and stepped into the hall, returning with a wheelchair.

"Oh, no!I'm not going to be rolled out of here like an invalid!I'm walking!"Mulder said.

"Mulder, there are two or three very good reasons you're going to be wheeled out of here."

"Yeah?Name them."

"Okay, one:It's hospital policy.Two:If you are being watched, we don't want anyone to know exactly how strong you really are.A show of weakness could give us the upper hand at a latter date."

She could see his face go from stubborn to accepting and was glad she had convinced him.

"So what is the third good reason, Scully?"He sighed as he sat down in the chair.

She covered his legs with a soft throw she had brought from home and moved to the back of the chair.She leaned over him and softly whispered into his ear.

"This is probably the last chance I will get to push you around for a long time."As she spoke the last she gave him a quick little kiss on his ear.

'Not if I have my way' thought Mulder.

"So, Scully, is there anything else you've forgotten to tell me since I've been back?"He teased as she pushed him toward the elevators.He could feel her stiffen and knew he had hit a sore spot.She never could keep a secret from him when he asked her directly.

"Mulder, there are a few things we need to discuss, but I've been waiting for you to be released from the hospital and to make sure you were strong enough to deal with them."

"Is it about us?"Was his worried reply.

"No!No, Mulder, not about us.You should know by now how I feel about you and our future together."

"Well, what is it?"

She smiled sadly and said, "Could we just please get home before we discuss this any more?There are things there I need to show you and it will help make everything easier to understand."

"Okay, Scully, I trust you."

The trip home was more tiring than they had imagined it could be.Mulder was excited by being outdoors for the first time in many years.The first thing they did after reaching the newly remodeled apartment was to have lunch with Gabe and then take a guided tour of the place.Dana decided that it was time for a nap for all three of them.Gabe wouldn't hear of being separated from his daddy for even one moment and declared that they all should nap in Mommy's bed.Soon they were cuddled together and sound asleep.When Maggie had dinner ready, that's where she found them.She quietly backed out of the room.Dinner could wait.

As soon as dinner was over things became more hectic.Mulder helped Gabe with his bath and with Dana's assistance soon had him down for the night.Maggie and Brenna cleaned up the dinner dishes and then they returned to the safe house for the night.The quiet that fell over the house slowly turned into an uncomfortable silence.Things were getting tense between Mulder and Scully.Neither agent was known not to sidestep issues, especially personal ones when it came to the safety of the other.

"Scully…"

"Mulder…"

They both spoke at the same moment and broke off in a nervous laugh.

Mulder just looked at Scully until she cleared her throat and began again.

"Mulder, what do you remember of your abduction?"

"Why?"

"Mulder…I think…Skinner thinks…Ah, this is hard!"Scully turned and walked to the window.

"The night that you were returned there was a report of a communications satellite that fell from orbit and crashed north of Hyannis, Nebraska.The crash created a huge crater and a wild fire that spread for miles in all directions.There was supposedly a chemical plant enveloped by the fire and deadly gases were released during the burn that encompasses a vast area.The entire area has been put under military quarantine.The Director of the FBI personally requested AD Skinner, Agent Doggett, Agent Reyes and myself head the taskforce investigating the crash."

"I don't understand.You've been with me for the last two weeks."Mulder injected.

"Skinner told the Director that I had requested a leave of absence due to personal matters—indicating that Gabriel was ill.He knew that I was needed here."

"What has this to do with my return?"Mulder asked, not wanting to acknowledge the suspicion he held about the crash.

"Mulder, I have not talked to Skinner freely since he left.He doesn't trust the phone lines or the Internet.The Guys have developed a safe cell phone that can be used.It scrambles the signal and prevents eavesdropping, but Skinner didn't have one with him when he left.In the one conversation I did have with him he hinted that the object that crashed was not a satellite but an alien spacecraft.He wants me to talk to you about your abduction and glean any information that could be used to identify this craft as the one that abducted you."

As she spoke Mulder grew pale.When she turned to face him, he had his eyes closed as he listened to her.Finally his eyes opened to meet hers.

"Scully, I remember too much and too little.My memories are spotty.I can remember what the craft looked like and everything up until the blue-white light blinded me.It's almost as if it were a dream that happened to someone else.The tests were mostly physical at first.I'll have to let the scars speak for themselves.I remember screaming for you.And after a while, whenever they came to me it was to test my mental abilities.I know they operated on my brain several times.I was given test after test and when I failed the method of punishment was pain, incredible pain.I was able to "speak" with them with my mind.As the testing and the operations advanced, I was able to do things with my mind."

"What kind of things?"Scully asked.

"Teleportation of small objects, creating fire, long distance viewing were a few."

"Mulder, don't you think that those memories may be implanted and not true?"

"Yeah, I thought of that until I tried it."He said quietly.

"Tried what?"She asked.

"This" he said.From a decorative bowl on the coffee table, a small ball rose into the air and hovered.One then two more joined the ball in the air at eye level.

Scully stared at them and back to Mulder with a wide-eyed expression.His face was masked in concentration.

"Watch!"Was all he said.She turned quickly back to the balls.

The balls began to move in an oval as if they were being juggled in mid air.One by one they dropped back to the bowl.Scully turned to Mulder in time to see him collapse into the chair behind him. 

"I haven't worked at it, so it tires me out.It's just one of the parlor tricks I picked up with our friends."

"Why would they want you to do tricks?"Scully was puzzled.

"I don't think they thought I was smart enough to grasp their intent using any more advanced methods.I guess I surpassed their expectations though."

"Why is that?"

"As I advanced through their lessons and the surgeries, I found it was not a difficult skill to master.They invaded my mind at will; it was very much like rape.As I became more skilled at the tasks they exposed me to, I found I could mask a portion of my mind from them.I would practice hiding a part of me from them on the mundane exercises and soon my ability grew so quickly that I was able to defy them and block them from my mind.That's when the pain came back.I eventually was able to even block the pain.They left me alone for a time after that.I think I was in some sort of stasis chamber.I don't remember anything else."He was drained both mentally and physically at that point.

"Oh, Mulder!I'm so sorry I have to ask you these questions."

"I understand.It's okay, Scully."

"Do you remember how you got away?"

"No….Yes…I don't know.I know I didn't get away.I have this vague feeling I was rescued, but I don't remember anything clearly until I woke up in the hospital with your beautiful face next to me."He said as he pulled her down on his lap and held her tightly.

"Skinner is coming back to DC tomorrow days.Do you think you'll be up to meeting with him then?"

"Yes."He quietly agreed.

They sat together enfolded in each other's arms willing strength and calm to each other.

"Scully?"

"Yes?"

"You do realize that this may be the beginning of the end.Colonization may be here."

"Yes."

"They'll have to tell the world what's happening."

"Yes."

"We'll have to fight."

"Mulder, I don't want to think about it tonight.I'm tired.I want to sleep in my own bed tonight with the man I love.Let's go to bed."She took his hand and pulled him toward the master bedroom.

Because she was leading him she did not see the look of panic that crossed his face.As they approached the doorway, she dropped his hand and moved into the room toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to take my shower first.I've put your clothes in the dresser over there.I'm sure you can find something more comfortable."

He moved to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and a NY Knicks tee shirt.He slid into these clothes, actually dropping his dirty clothes into the hamper.He found himself standing in the middle of the bedroom paralyzed by fear staring at the seemingly endless white of the bed.He quickly moved to the living room and picked up the remote for the TV and began to channel surf.He concentrated on each blip of the screen as if he would find the truth of the ages buried in a hidden code.He didn't know how long he sat there transfixed before he realized Scully was standing in the doorway watching him.

He turned a blank face to her and casually said, "I think I'll stay up for a while and watch TV if you don't mind."

Scully just stood there staring at him with an expression on her face he had never seen before.

"What's going on, Mulder?"She crossed the room and sat down on his lap.She was determined he was not going to withdraw from her.She had lost him once.She was never going to allow a single thing to come between them again.

He avoided her eyes for several minutes longer.Anyone looking at him would have thought he had nothing more on his mind than finding a television show to snag his interest.She, however, watched him closely and saw a myriad of thoughts pass through his mind.

She lifted her hand to the back of his head and began stroking his hair.It was a gesture of love—non-sexual—just loving support.She waited for him to come to terms with his fear and open up to her.For several minutes she was afraid he could not share his feelings with her.He had been subjected to so many things in the years he had been gone. 

A shutter passed through his entire body.He clicked off the TV and tossed the controller to the coffee table.His arms closed around her and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm afraid, Scully."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Us.Me."

"What part of us makes you afraid?"She gently asked.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment until she lifted his chin and forced him to look into her eyes.

"I'm…I'm not sure there can be an us."

**Author's notes:**This is the fifth of a story of the future that was only supposed to have three parts.It has grown and seemingly taken on a life of it's own.Maybe I just like to read myself talking—if you write you'll understand what that means.I am aware that there are many X Files fanfic fans that are not Christian—but Scully is and so am I.I figure that I have as much right to write what my heart would like to read as anyone else who chooses to write Slash or Suicide stories.If you did not enjoy it, please don't read the following stories.If you did, I hope you let me know.

   [1]: mailto:rah1231@yahoo.com



	6. Gabriel's Feather Part 6 of 6

Title:Gabriel's Feather (Part 6 of 6)

Author:FatCat ([**rah1231@yahoo.com**][1])

Rating:PG

Category:MSR, CHILDFIC, MYTHARCH

Spoilers:Thru TINH

Summary:Mulder has been missing for almost 4 years and somebody is pissed.

Disclaimer:Thanks to CC, FOX, 1013, GA, DD, RP, and all those others who actually own the show and produce the wonderful characterizations.The people out here who actually support the show would have more fun if some of the fanfic authors were allowed to write some scripts.(IMOPO!) 

Archive:I would be honored, but not counting on it.Just let me know where.

(See author's notes at the end)

# Gabriel's Feather

"I'm afraid, Scully."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Us.Me."

"What part of us makes you afraid?"She gently asked.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment until she lifted his chin and forced him to look into her eyes.

"I'm…I'm not sure there can be an us."

"Oh."She scanned his face to make sure she was reading him correctly.

"Mulder, I saw the scars on your body.But you must know I want you in my heart, in my life, not just in my bed.I want you.If we never share a sexual moment again, I will grieve for the beauty that we shared for such a short time.But I will glory in the love we share now and through the rest of our lives.We spent over seven years falling in love and never experiencing a sexual moment.How could you doubt that our love is deeper and stronger than any physical ability or disability?"

"When I was gone, I used every moment of our time together to block out the pain and terror.I went over every look, every touch, and every nuance of our lovemaking during the worst times, but I always came back to the small things for comfort during the lonely times when I began to despair.I wanted our lives to be intertwined.Now I've come back and I find our lives will not be intertwined as two but braided as three.Help me Scully.Help me find the courage to face the future."

"Mulder, you are one of the strongest men I ever known.I'm sure the strength you need is in you."

"Scully, I have something I want to tell you, but it's so foreign a thought that I'm not sure you'll believe me."

"Mulder?"

"Just bear with me for a moment, Scully."He again buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"When I was floating in the sea of unconsciousness I would sometimes think about you and what made you so strong.I analyzed every facet of you and your personality.I guess you could say I profiled you.I kept coming back to your faith in God, in the Holy Trinity, in your religion.I actually brought back each page of the bible I read as a child.I must admit I also analyzed several other religions and their doctrine."

"What did you decide?"Scully asked in amazement.

"I don't think I'm going to convert to be a Catholic or a Baptist or a Muslim.But I found I do believe in God.I believe Christ was his son.I believe we were so screwed up in this world that we killed him and yet he forgave us.I'm not a joiner, Scully, but I want Gabe to be brought up with Christian values.I want to support you anyway I can."

"Oh, Mulder you sure know how to blindside a gal."Dana said as tears that had pooled began to flow down her face.

"There's more, Scully."Mulder said in a very small voice.

Scully didn't say anything; she just let him gather his thoughts as she quietly stroked his hair.

A deep shutter racked his body as he gathered strength to tell her the next part.

"Do you remember when I said I was rescued?I think…I believe…I'm almost sure…"

"It's okay, Mulder.If you don't want to talk about it right now you don't have to."

"No, I have to say this.I think God saved me.I have a partial memory of two angels taking me away from the ship.I don't know if I was hallucinating it or not."

"Exactly what makes you think you were hallucinating?"She asked quietly.

"Because Alex Krycek was there too."He said with an unsteadily laugh."That's so far out there that it makes me doubt my memories and even my sanity."

"Oh, Mulder.That's enough to make anyone confused."She gently held him closer to her as he shuttered again."It's late.You've had a long day.Let's go to bed and sleep on it.We'll think about it tomorrow."

They rose up together, still holding hands, and walked back to the bedroom.There they lay down and slept entwined in each other's arms until morning.

The next day dawned bright and clear.Shortly after breakfast, AD Skinner called and asked if he could meet with Mulder the following day.Doggett and Reyes were still at the site, but he would be back in town and would have documentation and photographs he wanted Mulder to see.

Mulder and Scully agreed.They had been brainstorming all aspects of his memories for over an hour when Mulder suddenly spoke.

"Ah, why didn't I think of this sooner?"He rushed to the phone and called the Lone Gunmen.

"What?"Scully wanted to know.

"Byers, It's me.Turn off the tape.Is this line secure?"He waited for a moment and then hung up.Turning to Scully he said, "Where's the secure cell phone the guys gave you?I'm to call them back on that line."

Scully quickly produced the phone but did not give it to him until he explained his need.

"I just remembered.Hypnosis.I need to contact someone who can regress me back to the memories of my release." 

Scully, immediately gave him the phone in agreement.The call was made to the guys and they agreed to make the arrangements.

"They'll call me back as soon as they line up an appointment.They want to do it at their place.They have all the recording equipment, both audio and visual all set up."Mulder said as he paced.

"Should we wait for Skinner?"Scully wasn't sure she wanted to do this without a credible witness.

"The sooner, the better if you ask me.I want this doubt out of my mind."Mulder insisted.

When the Lone Gun Men called back the appointment was set for the next day at 11:00.Mulder took the appointment time with better grace than Scully expected.She contacted Skinner and asked him to meet them at the guy's place at eleven.

The rest of the day was split between Mulder getting to know his son and documenting all his memories.The more they talked about his experience, the less it loomed over his mind.It was as if their very conversations brought light to his darkness.By the end of the day, laughter was reigning in the apartment.

With an armed escort worthy of a President or Prime Minister, Mulder, Scully and Gabriel drove to the home/offices of the Lone Gun Men.They had worried about leaving Gabriel with any of the Agents assigned to protect them.They finally convinced themselves that taking him along was the best course of action.

They entered the den of the Lone Gunmen without escort.Skinner was already there, as was the hypnotherapist.The balance of the agents spread out to cover all the entrances and exits.

Mulder and Scully spoke quietly with Gabriel and settled him in the computer room with a new version of the Retro Game Mech Warrior.It never failed to amaze Scully why even little boys had the need to blast something to pieces.

As the therapist began the session he was given a list of questions Mulder and Scully had prepared the day before.These questions were to be inserted into the normal interrogation procedure of the therapist.Mulder was seated in a chair with a video/audio camera, a second audio recorder, a lie detector machine, and electrocardiograph machine hooked up to his body.

During the course of the session those watching the memories unfolding were in turn sickened by the brutality revealed and shocked into silent disbelief by the revelation of just who his rescuers were.

Mulder was brought out of the hypnotic state to a complete silence.Everyone but Scully was staring at him as if he had grown another head.

Skinner hustled the hypnotherapist into the next room for a debriefing.Scully turned to study the electrocardiogram tape.Byers, Langley and Frohike were looking everywhere but at him.They seemed to move as one to scurry about fussing with the equipment.

"Come on guys, it couldn't be that bad.Skinner, Frohike, Langley, Byers?Would somebody tell me what's going on?"

Scully moved to his side and took his hand."I think you better see this for yourself," was all she could say.

Langley took the videotape out of the machine and wheeled in a cart with a TV and VHS player on it.Skinner returned to the room as the lights were dimmed for better viewing.

Scully looked deeply into Mulder's eyes and said, "Your going to need all your strength to see this, Mulder.Are you sure you want to do this right away?"

"What happened happened.I cannot change the past, but I sure as hell can use it to fight the future.Let's do it!"

"Mulder, this isn't a game; this is real."Scully said slightly aggravated with his attitude.

"Scully, it's okay.I have you here to anchor me.I can take it."Mulder said with a loving smile.

The next hour was spent in reviewing the taped hypnotherapy session.Once again silence fell over the room.Mulder was the first to speak.

"I can't believe it.I don't believe it.It's impossible.Saved by the archangels Michael and Gabriel.They obviously did a lobotomy on me and it didn't show in the tests at the hospital.Scully, what's going on?"Mulder's voice shook with anger and fear.

Gabriel, drawn by the voices of his parents, sidled into the room to climb up on his mother's lap.

"Mulder, this could be an implanted memory.Something they did to you to discredit you in the eyes of the authorities.It could be wish fulfillment, a desire to be rescued so strong that only the mightiest could be responsible.It could be…"

"It could be true."A new voice from the doorway quietly spoke.

"Krycek!"Exclaimed several voices in the room as they turned toward the door.

Skinner immediately pulled his gun, "Get your hands up Krycek."

"Come, come, Walter, you know I only have one hand and right now it's full."A palm- sized computer was grasped in his hand."If I drop it, the code could malfunction.We wouldn't want that to happen now that I'm here to offer my help, would we?"Alex Krycek grinned his signature smirk.

"Put it down, Krycek."Ground out Skinner.

"I'll put it down when you assure me you will listen to me before calling in the guards."

"Speaking of the guards" Scully spoke up."What did you do to them in order to get in here?"

"Nothing.They are all fine."Krycek smiled again.

"That's not possible.No one could have passed through that door without taking out at least two or three of those agents.Not without some sort of cloaking devise."Langley spoke up.

"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Langley.You watch far too much Star Trek!"

"Well, Krycek, how did you get past the guards?"Mulder was sizing up the situation to determine how much danger the rat boy held for Gabriel.He noticed Scully pulling Gabriel closer to her to shelter his body from a direct shot by Krycek.

"I was told to come here today; I was guaranteed safe passage through the guard." 

"By whom?"Mulder shot back.

"By the same individuals that brought you out of that hell."He seemed to be enjoying this entirely too much.

He looked at Skinner again and said in a quiet voice."I'm going to put this down on the back of the chair now.I do this as a gesture of good will.This is the only instrument that controls the nanoprobes in your system, Skinner.Do not destroy it, it could malfunction if damaged and kill you instantly.Have your Trekkie over there check it out, carefully.When he 's done, I'll tell you how to kill the nanoprobes with it."

"Nice try, Krycek, but you're still facing arrest for the murder of Melissa Scully and William Mulder, and countless other acts of treason."Skinner said as he snatched up the box and handed it off to Langley. "Move over to that chair and put your hands behind your back."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that, Skinner.I need my hand free."Krycek said in a calm voice."But I will sit down as you so kindly requested."

Something about his manner puzzled Mulder. The feral gleam that was usually in his eyes was missing.He seemed to have a calm about him that was entirely new.As Mulder studied him, Krycek met and held his gaze.Mulder suddenly felt that he was able to look into Krycek's very soul.What he saw was not black and slimy as the oil he had once been infected with, but light and hopeful.Mulder saw repentance and forgiveness.Mulder saw the same mark of God on his soul as he had felt settle on his own as he watched the video of his hypnosis.

"Why are you here, Krycek?"Mulder quietly asked, holding his hand up to silence the others.

"They told me to come.It's time, Mulder.The war will begin before long and we must prepare."

"Who told you to come, Alex?"He said still probing deeply into the eyes of the one human on earth he had hated more than any other.

"Gabriel and Michael.I was on the ship when they saved you.They gave me a chance for redemption.They killed every alien on that ship.That's why it crashed in Nebraska.There was no one left to control it."

"What were you doing on the ship in the first place?"Mulder asked."No, don't answer that.Start at the beginning and tell me everything."

"As you all may have guessed I have worked for the Consortium all along.I did not choose to join them.My stepfather sold me to them for a place in the hierarchy.The fool didn't live two years after turning me over at a very young age.After a while it seemed to just be easier to follow instructions and avoid the consequences.What had the so-called 'good people' done to help me?There was one person I never forgot, though, my Grandmother."He closed his eyes and a genuine smile crossed his face.

"She loved me and tried to teach me right from wrong.She was a Christian and wanted me to follow her beliefs, but I was a coward and chose to take the path of least resistance and of no pain.When she died, I thought my last chance at redemption had died with her.After that, I was lost.I was their tool."

"I do want to say at this point, Agents Mulder and Scully.I did not kill Melissa Scully nor did I kill William Mulder.I am not innocent of duplicity in their deaths, but I did not pull the trigger."

"I have gone along with their evil plots and plans, I make no bones about it, I am guilty of almost every crime you feel belongs to me.But when they used me to lure Mulder to the abduction point, something in me rebelled.Even I was appalled by their treatment of you.I don't know if you are aware of it, but it was I who killed CGB Spender.I thought I could get out if the leader of the last dregs of the Consortium was gone, but I was only a blind fool.I was soon shown that my act of defiance was only the last link in the chain of my masters."

"I was on the UFO to transport Agent Mulder to a splinter faction of the Consortium for use in their breeding program.They had summoned me because you had grown strong mentally and they could no longer control or rape your mind—they only controlled you by keeping you drugged and in the stasis chamber.They felt perhaps a few offspring would give them the upper hand with you.If not, they could dispose of you if one of your children displayed your unique abilities."

Here Krycek halted and closed his eyes."Mulder, you must believe me.I didn't know what they would do to you.They never tested any of the other abductee's as viciously and inhumanely as they did you.I swear on my Grandmother's soul, I would have found a way to stop you if I had know then what I know now." 

Fox Mulder studied the man carefully.He believed him.With a slight nod of his head he said, "Continue."

"They were giving me directions on where you were to be taken.They had picked me up in the middle of the desert in Arizona.I was supposed to take you to an encampment in the east."He stopped talking and lowered his head.

"I know this next part is unbelievable, but please hear me out."He looked at each person in the room individually before continuing.

"They had drained the stasis chamber and had brought you up to a level of consciousness that would allow you to be transported easily, but not enough to be able to escape.There was a blinding light and when my eyes adjusted I was able to see two huge angels standing on either side of you.The leader of the aliens apparently threatened them and a mental argument ensued.I had not had the usual treatment that allowed me to understand them, so I don't know what was said.The leader tried to kill you and them but his weapon was of no use.They argued some more, then the aliens backed out of the room."

"The angels beckoned me forward and spoke to me of redemption.One of the angels grabbed my left arm in one hand and your right arm in the other.The fierce looking angel was on your other side.The aliens surged back into the room with enough fire power to lay waste to New York City, but with a warning for me to cover my eyes, a blinding light flashed and we were somewhere else."

"Where?"Scully asked, surprised at how Krycek's story paralleled Mulder's.

"I don't know.It's seemed to be in a white fog.I couldn't see very far away.I couldn't tell if we were on the ground; I couldn't see stars; I was just there."

"Why were you there?"Scully asked.

"I was told that this was my last chance of redemption.It was my choice.I could believe in the one true God and His Son Jesus or I could join all the other lost souls that were going to suffer and die."

"What did they want with me?"Asked Mulder.

"They said God was angered that one of His chosen people was being tortured.He said that Mulder was to lead the fight against the aliens and I was to be at his left hand."

"You're not going anywhere but to jail, Krycek" growled AD Skinner, moving to ward him with handcuffs.

"Wait!Wait.The angel Gabriel said there would be a sign to convince you of the truth.He gave me this.Please!Its in my inside jacket pocket."He slowly reached his right hand into his jacket and pulled out a long white feather.

"This is a feather from the wing of the angel Gabriel.He said it was a sign you would believe."

"Please, Krycek, just how gullible do you think we are?"Byers spoke up."No one believes that this could be a feather from the wing of an angel."

"I do."A soft voice said.

All eyes in the room flew to Gabriel, sitting quietly on Scully's lap.

"Honey, I know you would like to believe this is a feather from an angel, but…" Dana was at a loss for words.How to balance the belief of an innocent and the facts she knew.

"I know it's really a feather from Gabriel, 'cause I have one too!"He jumped down and ran to his backpack and opened the front zipper pouch.

"See!Gabriel gave it to me last night when I saw him and Michael carry Daddy into the hospital."

All was silent in the room.So silent, the small humming of the computer equipment in the next room seemed deafening.

"He told me to give you a message."

"Gabriel, just exactly what did who tell you?"Dana was growing more agitated by the moment.

Gabe stood up in the middle of the adults and cleared his throat.He told them everything that had happened from the time he woke up in the ER chairs til he waved goodbye to his Daddy and saw the "pretty nurse" going into the curtain area where he was left.He was especially careful with the message from the angel.

His brow was scrunched up in concentration trying to remember exactly what was said.When he was sure, he spoke.

"The angel Gabriel said, 'I have a message for you to remember for your mother and father.Tell them Gabriel and Michael have asked for forgiveness of the sinner at their door.He is important to God's plan.Can you repeat that message Little Gabe?'So I just did." 

He was very happy that he remembered the entire message.

"Can I go play the computer some more now?"He asked.

Mulder nodded to Scully and she sent him on his way to the next room.

"Krycek, what the hell is going on?"Skinner demanded.

Krycek's eyes never left Mulder as he spoke."I am willing to under go the same hypnotherapy you just did to verify my story.I'm sure if Agent Scully has these two feathers analyzed she will find them to be from the same source and unidentifiable in any scientific category or class she can find.How do you explain the will of God?"

Chaos erupted in the room.Fox Mulder stood up and signaled for quiet.

"Krycek, why me, why you?"

"You were picked because you are strong enough to mentally battle the enemy.Your brain has developed through the testing and you are able, even more than you can conceive, to control them and their actions.You are Earth's first line of defense."

"Let's say I can agree to that statement.That still leaves the second questions.Why you?"

"I have been treated like a servant or slave by them for so long that they forgot to be careful around me.They have given me insight into their weaknesses.Insights I have used to formulate a plan.A plan that I feel will work and will free our world from Colonization."

"Save it, Krycek.First we want to verify your story.Then we'll talk about the future."

"A smart move, Skinner.Just don't take too long.With the crash of this vessel, the timetable will be moved up."

Mulder again turned to Krycek and looked deeply into his eyes, trying to validate the gut feeling he had that the man was telling the truth.

"Just exactly what kind of weapon do you propose we use against them?Missiles are useless against their advanced technology."Mulder said.

"He's right" AD Skinner spoke up."There is almost no damage to the ship that crashed.We haven't been able to get inside yet there seems to be no survivors." 

"Think, Mulder.What do you remember of their plan for Colonization?Do you remember the plot to thin the ozone layer?Do you remember the plans to activate volcanoes all over the world to shroud our world with a thick layer of dust that would lower the amount of light on the surface?Do you remember why?"

"Yes," Mulder seemed lost in thought."Yes!They want our planet for the natural resources that they have depleted on their own, but they need a lower level of light to function.That was the reason for the human-alien hybrids.They needed someone to work outdoors until the environment had been adjusted to their needs.That's it!Their weakness is a sensitivity to light!"Mulder looked to Krycek for confirmation.

"Yes, their weakness is light.A light bright enough will actually kill them!Is it the brightness or the spectrum of light?We have so much to learn.We'll need a tremendous source of light to protect our planet."Krycek confirmed.

"It's no use.We don't have the technology to fight them, even if we do have the knowledge."Mulder reached over to Scully to gather her close to his side."It's too late to do anything."

"Not so fast, Mulder.I have a plan.I kept thinking and thinking why I was offered this chance and I realized I was just a piece of the puzzle that God had sent down to us to solve.And believe it or not, this piece has the knowledge that will allow us to win."

Every eye in the room was on him again.

"Has anyone in here heard of the project NASA has had in development for the past several years under the code name Contact?The name of the program was taken fromCarl Sagen's book, 'Contact'.This project was implemented to find a fast, safe, economical power source to drive an interstellar vehicle for manned, long-term space exploration."

"How does that help us?Everyone knows about the'Contact' project."Frohike said.

"The means of transportation they have developed is a piece of equipment call a Fractural Electron Automated Transwarp Heat Extruding Resonator.It's a device that extrudes energy by utilizing the space junk floating around in space and converting it to a beam of light that when projected back into itself will create an opposite reaction that will allow the craft to fly at near or above light speed.The original model is already for launch in less than two months.There are six others in various stages of completion by subcontractors around the country.They can be converted to the weapon we need.We can use the alien ship to place them in a ring around the earth for protection."

"He's talking about Gabriel's F.E.A.T.H.E.R.!"Langley interjected as if just understanding what Krycek meant.

"What?"Mulder asked, glancing again to the two white feathers in Scully's hands.

"Dr. Julian Gabriel developed this piece of equipment so everyone call's it Gabriel's Feather…get it?It's the acronym of Fractural Electron Automated Transwarp Heat Extruding Resonator—FEATHER!"

Silence again fell over the room.

"How much time do you think we have?"Mulder asked Krycek.

"Long enough I hope.You will know when they are near.You don't feel them now because all the aliens on the ship are dead and the hybrids don't have the mental abilities the aliens do."

"Sir, I think you can put your gun away.I know Krycek's been on the other side but I have a feeling it's going to boil down to US vs. THEM.We obviously have God on our side; I know we'll win.And Krycek's always wants to be on the winning side."Scully said.

"All very well and good, but I'm assigning a guard over him until further notice.Can you live with that, Krycek?If you betray us, you will die with us.Is that clear?"

"Perfectly, Walter.Now lets get those nanoprobes out of the equation."Krycek and Langley began to work the palm computer.

Mulder hugged Scully even closer.There was much to do and very little time to do it.

Days flew past, then weeks and then a month.While the hectic schedule wore most of the team down depleting energy and shredding tempers, Mulder and Scully seemed to grow stronger each day.

No matter what the chore of the day they made it a point to fall into bed each night together.They seemed to garner strength from the hours of shared touch.At last their efforts seemed to pay off.

The alien ship was breeched and cleared of all the dead.Pilots from Ellens Air Base had been trained to fly the ship with a minimum of adaptations.The ship had been named the USS Enterprise.This was a bit of humor that was not lost on anyone, but also a tribute to powerful and true vessels of Earth's history.It had been loaded with Gabriel's F.E.A.T.H.E.R. after a smaller model of the weapon had been manufactured for use as a weapon against the aliens.The day of reckoning was drawing near.

Two days before the first flight of the Enterprise found the core team at dinner at Mulder and Scully's apartment.Maggie and Brenna had prepared a huge Thanksgiving meal.The fact that Thanksgiving was many months away meant nothing.The one big surprise of the day was that an addition to the original twelve had been invited.Mary Alice Hanks, the ER nurse that had found Mulder, was there as Walter Skinner's date.There was plenty of everything for everyone.Only one rule prevailed—No talking about their mission.

Over dessert, Mulder stood up and asked for quiet.He turned to Scully and smiled into her eyes.

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box as he went down on one knee.Scully's face at first paled then flushed with bright color.

He took her hand and the world narrowed to just the two of them.

He said, "Special Agent Dr. Dana Scully, love of my life, soul mate, mother of my son, my one in five billion, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

As he spoke he realized her emotions ran the gamut from hysterical laughter to mortification, to deep tenderness and love.He was on thin ice asking her in front of all the people she was closest to, but had felt driven to commit publicly to this woman before facing the alien invasion.Her eyebrow slowly rose to the Scully Stare that let him know he would pay for the public display later.Her lips began to twitch and finally a huge, brilliant, Scully Smile covered her face.

"Mulder!"She sputtered.

He kneeled there before her with his heart in his eyes.All she could do was slip to the floor and kneel facing him.She placed her hands on each side of his face and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Mulder, I would be honored to be your wife, your partner for life, your soul mate.Will you Fox William Mulder, Special Agent and Astronaut extraordinaire, be my husband?"

"Ah, Scully, you know how I love it when you sweet talk me.Yes, I would be proud to be your husband."

"Hey!How about me?What do I get to be?"Gabriel giggled as he ran to his parents and pushed into their arms.

"You get to be best man!And number One Son!"Mulder said happily.

"Okay!Will there be ice cream there?"

"Yes!"Dana laughed, "Ice cream and cake!"

"Then I say yes!"Gabriel told his parents.

A rousing cheer from the witnesses brought them back from their solitude.The rest of the evening passed in a golden haze.

That night as they finally fell into bed, Mulder wrapped Scully in his arms and slowly stoked her arm.

"Mad at me?"He quietly asked.

She turned to face him and for a moment he thought he was in trouble.She smiled gently and stroked his face.

"No, but I should be.Why now, Mulder?Are you afraid you won't come back?"

He was silent for a moment and then smiled back at her.

"No, though I don't have any guarantees I will be back.I wanted you to know just how important you are to me.Do you think we could be married tomorrow?"

"Mulder!What's the rush?Why tomorrow?"

He nuzzled her cheek, beginning to press small kisses all over her face.They had shared intimacies like this many times since he had returned.This time he had a surprise for her.As he had healed he realized his sexual dysfunction was waning.Tonight he felt strong, invincible.He leaned up on his elbow and smiled at her.He finally had her answer.

"I want to adopt Gabriel and change his name to Mulder; I love him so.You know we would have married before he was born if I had been here; I would have wanted to share every minute of your pregnancy.I dream of a little brother or sister for him, maybe both.I want them to be Mulders from the moment of conception." 

"If we don't marry soon, it could be too late.It could be too late tonight, if you don't stop looking at me like that."

"I went to the doctor for a final check up before the flight.I'm back at 100% Scully, in case you hadn't noticed.But, I want to do this right, to be right with God."

A look of comprehension washed over Scully's face."You want to wait until we're married, Mulder?"She smiled at him, equally amazed and aggravated with this sentiment.

"Yes, but I can only wait if the wedding is quick, very quick!"He laughed with her.

They discussed their plans and decided if it were at all humanly possible they would marry the next day.They would honeymoon the night before Mulder's first flight.

Thoughts of the flight led them to ponder all the circumstances that had led to this moment in time.

"Do you realize all the miraculous things we have witnessed, Mulder in our lives together?First, our son William Gabriel is the greatest miracle of all.Then you and our Gabe seeing the angels, then Krycek seeing the angels, then the weapon we need being available when we need it most."

"It tickles me to think of how this all ties together—pun intended."Mulder said with a grin.

"Pun?"Scully murmured, almost asleep.

Mulder yawned and said, "Yes, it all starts with a feather—Gabriel's Feather and with the help of God it will end with a feather—Gabriel's F.E.A.T.H.E.R."

**Author's notes:**This is the sixth and final installment of a story of the future that was only supposed to have three parts.It has grown and seemingly taken on a life of it's own.I have enjoyed writing this story very much.It's a little different than most of my fiction.

I am aware that there are many X Files fanfic fans that are not Christian—but Scully is and so am I.I figure that I have as much right to write what my heart would like to read as anyone else who chooses to write Slash or Suicide stories.If you did not enjoy it, please don't read the following stories.If you did, I hope you let me know.

   [1]: mailto:rah1231@yahoo.com



End file.
